


Adam and Eve

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Spanking, There are no females, This is up and down, Top Harry, Zayn and random person later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is an enigmatic Eve and Harry is a hardheaded Adam who won't learn.  <br/>Zayn is an Adam who put his nose in the wrong area and had to clean up the mess afterwards. </p><p>Shit happens and life is hard when you're owned by another but it gets easier, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry loved being an Adam because he was on top. Eve’s turned their gaze away when he walked by, tilted their heads down when approached, there for his cock and the children he can provide. Nothing else. 

The hardhead Louis is bought by Harry when he turns 18, the Adam 20, and they clash. Harry wants Louis to submit to the life he was raised by, to take what Harry gives him, make babies, and do what he’s on the earth for. Louis is having none of it.

 

Sneak Peek

“Your birthday is coming up,” Niall said, bouncing on his toes to see Louis over the edge of the bunk bed. Louis has shared a room with the blonde for over 5 years now. Louis nodded, turning so he could peek over the edge and save his friend energy.

“Yeah, I am. I don’t want to be sold,” Louis pouted, folding one his hands under his cheek. He knew how the process goes. He’d be put in a room with other boys that shared his birthday, naked, and looked at by a whole bunch of Adam’s. One of them would buy him, if more than one wanted him, they would bid. Louis hated it, he felt like he was meat instead of a living, breathing, human.

“What are you going to bring with you?” Niall asked and Louis shrugged. He was allowed to bring a few things with him, pictures of friends and clothes he liked. Not a lot, the Adam would be in charge of buying things for him. Louis wondered what kind of Adam was going to buy him. Would he be nice? Would he want sex right away? Did he live with other Adams? Did he already have an Eve? Adams were known to buy extra Eves if their current one is pregnant and unable to keep up with sexuall demands.

“We’re going to be separated,” Louis told Niall instead of answering his question. Louis hasn’t been away from Niall in such a long time, they shared their classes, room, and life. Would it be lonely being away from the blonde Eve? Would Louis get over quickly?

“I know, but at least i’m turning 18 soon so I wont be alone for too long,” Niall shrugged, seemingly okay with the fact that he was going to be away from Louis, sold like an animal, and knocked up like some whore. Niall was already used to the life he was born into and Louis was afraid for his friend. The boy could be abused and see it as love.

*~*

“Alright, clothes off,” A tall man said, he was bald but still young. Louis looked at the 8 other boys next to him, waited until they did so first, then did so himself. The room was cold, just to make sure no hardons happened, and Louis nipples became hard. Goosebumps arose on his tanned skin and he wrapped his arms around his middle, he could cover himself until an Adam’s eyes were on him.

The room was silent for a while, all 9 boys breathing deeply, trying not to cry at the fact that they were being sold to be impregnated. A door on across from them opened and 5 Adams walked in, all very large men. Muscles bulged through shirts, hair cut and clean, tall and very scary looking. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling out of his nose.

Adams walked down the line of boys, turning them with large hands, looking over their soft skin, thick bodies. Louis was 2nd to last and when the first Adam got to him he forgot to drop his arms, forgot to present himself for the large bear of a man. “What’s his name?” The man asked, voice low.

“Louis Tomlinson,” the bald man from before said, looking down at a clipboard he held. “Put your arms down Eve,” the man then said, noticing why the Adam wanted to know the important information. Louis bit his bottom lip, eyes cast down as he did as he was told. He didn’t want too, he didn’t want to show this massive man his body, a body that wasn’t his.

The man moved on, looking at the tall Eve standing to Louis left. The rest of the Adams walked past Louis, looking him over, a few touching him to turn him so they could get a look at his backside. Louis kept his eyes down, watching the different kinds of expensive shoes move by, one by one.

“Lance Mark, who would you like?” The seller asked, pen poised and ready to write down the unfortunate Eve’s name. Louis hoped it wasn’t him, Lance was the man that had spoken before, asking for Louis name.

“Shawn,” he said and the black haired Eve stepped forward, hands folded behind his back now. He was owned.

Different Adam’s names were called, one by one, and Eve’s were sold. Louis was almost hopeful. There was one more Adam and 2 other Eve’s besides himself. Maybe he wouldn’t be sold, maybe he’d get one more week to own himself.

“Harry Styles, who do you want?” The bald man asked and Louis glanced up at the Adam, eyes locking onto his green ones. His blood ran cold and it felt like his heart stopped, the Adam was looking at him. The Adam was going to choose him.

“Louis,” and Louis fate was decided.


	2. Chapter 2

“Two outfits,” Louis' Adam said as the Eve started going through all his clothes. Louis pouted, turning to face the large man.

“How do you expect me to go through all of this and just choose two outfits. Are you out of your mind?” He asked, throwing a hand back to show the man that he had a huge pile sitting on his bed. Two outfits? Louis couldn’t do that. He earned all of these clothes, and he loved every single one of them.

“I can just tell you none of them,” Harry said, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. They removed Niall from the room so that Louis could pack the things he was allowed to take with him.

“Oh, and what good would that do? Just give you a pissed off Eve, that’s all,” he told Harry, pointing a small finger at the man's chest. Harry narrowed his eyes, looking over Louis’ clothes.

“Chose what you want then. I’ll go through it and choose what I want from that,” he countered, and Louis sighed, looking at all the clothes.

“Then you might as well go through it all because I want it all. They are my clothes, my possessions.”

“I will buy you new things. You don’t need any of this anymore,” Harry told him, moving forward to start going through the soft clothes.

“Well, I earned all of this. I worked for it. I don’t want you to buy me things,” Louis stomped his foot, putting his hands on his hips. Harry ignored the mini tantrum, pulling out a few shirts that he did like. He didn’t want to keep any of the jeans as they wouldn't fit once Louis was pregnant anyway.

“There,” Harry said, motioning to the much smaller pile of clothes he had perused. Louis looked at it, and then at the pile that Harry left.

“Why can’t I have any of that?” He pointed at it. Harry glanced at the larger pile and then the smaller pile.

“None of it will stretch. Will you put your clothes in the bag now? We have places to be,” Harry moved to the side so the seething Eve could do as he was told. Didn’t stretch, bullshit, all his clothes fit.

*~*

“I am not sharing a bed with you,” Louis said, looking at the large four poster that was pushed against a wall between a set of windows, the sunset making the purple silk blankets shine slightly.

“And why not?” Harry asked, throwing his hands up. He was doing his best to make the feisty little Eve happy, but it seemed like none of it was working. “It’s big and comfortable,” he added, looking at the large bed. He loved it.

“Because I am no sex toy. I don’t need to sleep with you. I can have my own room,” Louis was talking nonsense. He didn’t have to add the part about not being a sex toy, it didn’t even go with his argument. Just because he was sharing a bed didn’t mean he was sharing his body.

“You can sleep on the floor then,” Harry countered, moving to the closet to grab out a fluffy blanket. He lied it down at the foot of the bed. “If you want to act like a child, then I will treat you like a child, and I don’t let children sleep next to me,” Harry told him, and Louis bit his lip, looking down at the blanket and then to the bed. He wasn’t going to give in though, no, he was going to give Harry the hardest time he could imagine. Complain about everything, say no to everything, and never give up his body.

Well, maybe not never. There was something the school didn’t teach him until the last day. That he must have sex with his Adam before 90 days, 3 months, were up or the Adam had full rights to take the sex from him.

“Can I have a pillow?” Louis asked, looking up at his Adam. Harry turned to look at the bed, at all the pillows sitting at the top.

“I don’t have an extra,” he told Louis, shrugging like it was out of his control. Louis folded his arms across his tightening chest. He was trying to keep it together as he felt like he was going to cry. Not because he was sad, but because he was frustrated, as he was a frustrated cryer.

“Can I go to bed then? I’m tired,” Louis told him, eyes cast down to the blankets at his feet. Harry grabbed two, one to lie on and one to cover up with.

“You haven’t ea-” Louis cut the Adam off, glancing up at him with tear filled eyes.

“I’m not hungry,” he said, setting his bag down and lying down on the blankets, trying to ignore how the blanket did nothing to shield him from the cold hard floor.

Harry watched the Eve for a moment before turning and leaving the room. He had planned on cooking a meal for the two, but with Louis not eating, he didn’t eat either. What was the point? It would probably make Louis hungrier to smell the food wafting through the house. Harry may be an Adam, may have been raised to be cold and heartless, to think that Eves were there just for sex and what he wanted, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a heart.

He knew it was hard for the Eve, being torn away from his parents, going through school, knowing that your life would revolve around sex and babies. Harry went through the same things, maybe not in the same context, but he was taken from his family, thrown into school and training.

Harry didn’t return to the room for a while, just sat with a glass of wine and watched the T.V. that was built into the wall. He watched the news, watched how Eves in other countries were being raped on the streets, beaten in their own homes, and killed for being disobedient. He was half a wine glass down when he decided it was time to finally go to sleep, the sun had been set for hours and the T.V. was ready to turn off for the day, only allowing 6 hours of watch time a day.

Louis was shivering on the floor when he walked in, tiny body curled in on itself looking for warmth. Harry didn’t do anything about it, didn’t give the Eve another blanket. He had given the boy a choice of sleeping in the warm bed, as the blankets had been heated throughout the day in preparation for the cold night.

There were no heaters in the home, only fireplaces, and Harry had yet to get wood to burn. It was a waste of wood to heat the house at night when you have heated blankets. Climbing into bed after undressing, Harry fell asleep quickly.

*~*

When he woke in the morning he was glad to see that Louis had climbed into the bed, snuggling against his side for warmth. The Eve was breathing deeply, lips parted slightly. His hands were folded to his chest and his knees were up at Harry’s hips. Harry didn’t move, just lied there, waiting for the Eve to wake up.

It was almost an hour later when the tiny boy did, turning to stretch like a cat, back arching and thighs quaking. “Good morning,” Harry greeted, turning to sit up and push himself out of the tall bed. Louis jerked at the voice, turning to look at the Adam with wide, tired eyes. “Breakfast in an hour, take a shower,” Harry told the boy, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt before walking out of the room. The house was cold, very much so, so while Louis showered, he left to get some wood, throwing the pieces into the fireplaces and setting them on fire once he got home.

He cooked eggs and toast for breakfast, pushing the plate toward the tiny boy. Louis was wearing a large sweater and a pair of sweatpants. It was too cold to wear normal clothes, and it would be for a while, the fireplaces slowly spreading heat throughout the large house.

“What are we doing today?” Louis asked after tasting the food Harry made, making sure it was good. Louis knew how to cook, though he wasn’t the best. However, you had to learn while you were in school.

“We are going out to buy you some warmer, clothes,” Harry said, shoving a forkful of his eggs into his mouth. The ate in silence with Louis wondering what kind of clothes he would get. Warm, of course, but would Harry make him pretty?

“I don’t need you to buy me clothes,” Louis told him when Harry took his empty plate. The food was good. Louis wasn’t sure how Harry got eggs to taste like caramel, but he was happy the man did.

“You don’t have clothes that will get you through the winter time. It’s going to be a long winter this year. You have no coat, no boots, gloves, hats, or heavier clothes for this home while it’s cold,” Harry said in a soft voice, turning the faucet on to rise the dishes. He didn’t clean them as he would leave that to be one of Louis’ chores.  
Louis couldn’t argue, Harry was right. He did have nothing to get him through the cold times of the year. The school, where he had lived, had been heavily heated. They also weren’t allowed outside very much, so they didn’t have the need of winter clothes. “Can we get a pet?” Louis asked, and Harry shook his head, longer hair swaying slightly.

Harry was much taller than Louis, the Eve only going up to Harry’s shoulders. The top of his head went to the mans shoulders. Harry’s dark hair was long, pulled back into a messy bun. Louis wasn’t sure how long it really was as he hasn’t seen it down yet. The only thing that wasn’t dark about the Adam were his eye. They were green, something you would imagine frost would look like if it were green instead of blue. Minty. Louis hated them already as they made him feel cold when they were on him, judging him.

“No, there will be no time for taking care of a pet once you’re pregnant,” The Adam was very right. Eves, because they were male and not female, took the pregnancies harder than females. Or at least what the society knew about female pregnancies from old textbooks from when they were still alive.

“Not just a cat? They don’t take much care,” Louis begged. He could not just sit here with Harry all day, alone, with nothing to do. Sure, there was technology all over the place, things he could do, but that didn’t leave another life source for him to talk too.

“My friend Zayn will be here later on today. He was visiting family this weekend, and he lives with me. He does not have an Eve and does not wish to have one. He knows about you,” Harry told Louis, drying his hands on a warm towel hanging off the large metal refrigerator.

“And you didn’t tell me you had a friend before. Why?” Louis asked, turning to slide off of the large stool he had been sitting on. Once he was on his own feet, he turned to the Adam, arms crossed around his chest.

“You didn’t need to know before. He should be here by time we get back from shopping. If you’re good, we may even go out to eat before we get home,” Harry bargained. Eve’s were not allowed take out food while they were unsold as they didn’t need to gain any unnecessary weight. It would deter the chances of them being sold if they were fat.

Louis chewed his bottom lip, turning to look at the front door of the home. It was large and metal, a lot of things were metal, and after a moment, he nodded. Fast food, something he’s never had.

“Alright then, I’ll grab out some of my clothes for you to wear, just to keep you warm,” Harry left the kitchen to do as he said.

*~*

“That coat is ugly,” Louis pouted, as the Adam put it into the metal cart they were pushing around the store. Harry sighed, putting his face into his hands and shaking his head.

“Then what coat do you want?” He asked, throwing one arm out, sweeping it wide. They were in a coat store, had been for an hour now because Louis couldn’t decide what kind of coat he wanted. They were all ugly to him.

“I told you what I wanted,” Louis tilted his head to let Harry know that Louis was talking about the Burberry coat the Eve had fallen in love with. It was simple, grey with the buttons set off to the wide, a large collar and it was long enough to go to the top of the boys thighs. It was simple but nice, Harry liked it too, but he did not want to spend 600 dollars on a coat that was that simple.

“It’s too expensive,” Harry said, but Louis bit his bottom lip, looking at the coat again. Harry watched the Eve, how the tears welled in his eyes and his bottom lip started to tremble. “Get the fucking coat. Fucking shit, but I’m not buying you another,” Harry told him, turning to start pushing the cart again. He glanced at Louis as the boy joined him again to throw the coat in the basket.

“Is there anything else?” Louis asked, peering into the basket. There was a coat, a large fluffy scarf and ear muffs, thicker gloves, a whole bunch of socks, and a pair of boots that would go half way up his legs.

“Yes, actual clothes. Long sleeve shirts, more sweat pants, pajama pants, and more house socks,” Harry told him, and they were off to the next store. Harry was spending a lot on Louis, but the man actually liked it. He was getting new stuff, and that was always nice. He may not like the fact that an Adam was the person that was buying it but again, free and new stuff was always nice.

Once everything was bought and paid for, the two were back in Harry’s large car. The drive was silent, Louis not wanting to bring up the promise of the take out and Harry not wanting to spoil the surprise of which takeout they were getting. Louis almost burst into a trillion pieces when they pulled into the parking lot of Burger King. He was jittery as they both got out of the car and made their way quickly through the front door and to the counter where Harry told Louis he could order anything he wanted.

The Eve looked at the menu for a long moment, not knowing what was good and what wasn’t. He’s never been there and all the choices looked delicious. “I don’t know what to get,” Louis said, looking up at the Adam who was waiting patiently. The Adam behind the counter was growing irritated, an Eve in a fastfood place wasn’t seen often.

“How about we just get you a regular whopper and see how you like that?” Harry asked, turning to the cashier to relay his order, asking for a large fry and handed Louis the cup for the meal. Harry ordered a Mushroom and Swiss Bacon Whopper meal. While the two waited, Harry took Louis to the pop machine, letting him fill his cup with whatever carbonated drink he wanted. “This isn’t going to be a normal thing Louis, image is something important,” Harry told the Eve as they walked back to the counter to grab their food. The tiny boy nodded, already figuring that the fatty food wasn’t going to be in his everyday diet.

The whopper was good, and Louis almost asked Harry for another one, but he was already so full, not even able to finish the last ten or so fries left in the tiny red box. The pop was gone, and Harry let Louis refill it before they left for home, knowing that Zayn would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, he sure is a tiny one isn’t he?” Zayn asked, looking down at the Eve who was going through the bags of things he had gotten. It was all clothes, but he was excited nonetheless. Harry shrugged, shifting in his seat at the counter in the kitchen, Louis was in the living room on the floor by the large couch. 

“He’s perfect, look at his body. Made to carry children,” Harry said with a nod. Louis was tiny, shorter than most Eves, but he had birthing hips, the reason Harry had chosen him. 

“How's his attitude?” Zayn asked, and Harry laughed softly, turning to his best friend. The man was the same age as him, 21, but already decided that he wouldn’t buy an Eve. He would just donate his sperm every 6 months to the Pregnancy Cause. It was an organization that got Eve’s pregnant that were unsuccessfully sold. If an Adam did not buy an Eve by the age of 25, then they were obligated to donate or be jailed for treason against humanity. 

“He’s a stubborn one but I’ll break him in, I’m trying to make him...used to me. I don’t want him to be afraid because I do not like-” Harry paused with a shrug. Zayn knew what he was talking about, Harry didn’t do that whole rape thing. He didn’t like it, and he didn’t like that it was something that many Eves were subjected to after their first 90 days with their Adams. "He wants to have so many things his way, but I’m not allowing it. He didn’t want to sleep with me last night. I could have let him stay in the guest room, but what would that teach him? That he could run away every night? Lock himself away? No, so I made him sleep on the floor.” Harry told his friend. 

“Sleep on the floor? It’s too cold for that,” Zayn mumbled, not agreeing with Harry’s decision. 

“He was in the bed snuggled next to me by time morning came,” Harry added as to calm Zayn down. The Adam was scary when he was angry and Harry didn’t want to cause any arguments as it would surely scare Louis shitless. 

“Well, at least there’s that,” Zayn said picking up his glass, there was white wine in it. 

“Yeah, I think he’ll be sleeping with me from now on, It’s just too cold for the floor,” Harry added, watching as Louis started putting his things away, leaving out a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweat bottoms. “Socks Louis,” Harry told the Eve who turned his head to glare. 

“I don’t need socks,” he replied, eyes narrowed. 

“Then you don’t need the warmer clothes,” Harry told him, raising his brows in challenge. 

“Fu-,” Louis sighed, pulling out a pair of thick black socks. He carried the bags to the room, his clothes over one of his shoulders. 

“Keeps wanting to argue over simple things,” Harry told Zayn who shrugged. That’s why he didn’t want an Eve, he didn’t want to take care of anything. 

“Do you think he’ll give it up by time 90 days come around?” He asks and Harry shakes his head. 

“He’s going to have too. I won't go to prison just because he wants to be stubborn,” he told the raven haired man. “What would you like to eat for dinner tonight?” Harry asked. Every other day Harry paid for dinner, the other days Zayn did. 

“I don’t know. I’m feeling chinese, how about you? Order in?” He asked and Louis walked back in the living room, feet in black socks. 

“Sure, want to order? I’m not sure what Louis likes so order at least one of everything on the menu,” Harry told him, standing up. There weren’t many things on the menu so there would be minimal left overs. Harry moves to the living room, picking up the remote. “Want to find a movie to watch?” Harry asked the tiny Eve who blinked before turning to the T.V. 

“A movie? I haven’t watched many,” he confessed, taking the remote to start going through the selection. They sat on the couch, joined by Zayn a moment later. “Can we watch this?” Louis asked, turning his head to look at Harry. The Adam looked from his phone to the T.V., reading the title. 

“Sure,” he accepted and Louis clicked on it. The lights in the room automatically dimmed down and Louis pulled his feet up to tuck his knees to his chest. It was a half an hour later when the doorbell rang and Zayn answered it, coming back in with the food. 

“Oh, what’s that?” Louis asked, leaning up to peek at the white boxes Zayn was setting out. 

“Chinese,” Harry answered him, pulling one two of the boxes toward himself. Louis peeked in all of them, choosing a few egg rolls, a box of sesame chicken and another of rice. “Do you know how to use chopsticks?” Harry asked, holding a set out. Louis nodded, taking them and picking out a piece of meat before putting it into the rice box, rolling it around until it was covered. 

They ate until the movie was finished then Louis put all the leftovers in the sink. “Maybe he should cook once a week? To give him something to do? He’s not pregnant yet,” Zayn suggested to Harry, watching the Eve rinse out the empty boxes before putting them into the recycling bin. 

“Sounds good. We might have to add more meats to the fridge though, we’re lacking.” Harry told the Adam, grabbing onto Louis tinier hand when the Eve came to them. He tried to pull his hand free but Harry held tight. “We’ll see you tomorrow Zayn,” Harry said and pulled Louis from the room. 

“You could have seriously just asked me to follow you, no need to go caveman on me,” Louis scolded the Adam earning an unhappy look. 

“Shower then bed, it’ll be cold so put on warm pajamas,” Harry said, undressing before getting into the bed. He was used to the cold but he knew the Eve wasn’t. 

“Pushy,” Louis mumbled picking out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. 

After showering Louis joined the Adam in bed, scooting as far as he could before falling asleep. He found himself waking up in the man’s arms though and quickly retreated, pulling out of the bed to get dressed. Harry joined him in the living room a hour later. 

“Got this for you,” Harry told Louis, handing him two boxes. “Got them a while ago actually,” he added. Louis looked at the smaller box first finding a Galaxy S5. He squealed, peeling the box open to pull out the gold plated phone. He took the charger and plugged the phone into the wall, starting it up. “The other box too Louis,” Harry reminded and Louis looked at that too. 

A laptop. He unpackaged it and started it up too, after plugging it in. He could now talk to Niall over twitter, talk to a few of his other half friends that he had made. 

“Thank you,” he breathed, tears in his eyes. Most eve’s don’t get stuff like this. They weren’t given technology, they were just hosts for more babies. 

“Hmm. Don’t break it,” Harry told him, turning to go to the kitchen. Leftover chinese for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

“Got the monthly checks,” Zayn told Harry as he walked through the house with the mail for the day. He handed Harry his mail and sat down to look through his own. The Adam ripped open his allowance for the month and nodded at the price on the check. Adams got money every month to live on, 1 thousand dollars, but once they get an eve the price raises to 1 thousand 5 hundred. It goes up 1 hundred more once the eve is pregnant and 4 hundred more once the child is born. 

Harry’s check went up with his possession of Louis. He turned to look at the eve who was texting furiously on his phone. Harry’s friend Liam had bought Louis’ friend Niall and Zayn called it a freaky coincidence. Niall was given a phone and a laptop just like Louis had and the two text all the time. 

Louis had been with Harry for two weeks now and he was getting more brave with his sassiness and telling Harry no. The adam didn’t know what to do so he started punishing the eve, taking away his electronics and even putting him in the corner. 

“This letter says that we’re getting a box in the mail later today with Louis’ pregnancy tests,” Harry informed Zayn who nodded, reading over his own letters. Louis would be supplied pregnancy tests so he would know as soon as he was pregnant so Harry could file it with the society. 

“Louis, it’s almost time for dinner,” Zayn said loudly, so the eve could hear. It was Friday and on Fridays Louis had to cook dinner, though he didn’t like it. He also had to clean the dishes once dinner was done then clean the house. Then it was time for a short movie then a shower and bed. It was routine for Fridays and Louis was slowly getting used to it, he’s done it twice now. 

“I don’t want to cook today,” Louis turned his body so he could look over the back of the couch. 

“Any why is that?” Harry asks and Louis pouts, setting his phone to the side. 

“I don’t know, I don’t feel like it,” he replied, setting his chin on the back of the couch, looking at Zayn and Harry who were standing by the island in the kitchen. 

“You cook once a week, I don’t think that gives you room not to feel like cooking,” Zayn told the eve who jutted his bottom lip out. “I mean, we can have you cook every day? Healthier foods, all the takeout we order is making you thicker,” Zayn mentioned and Harry looked at the adam before looking back at the eve who widened his eyes. 

“I am not getting fatter!” He defended himself, pushing back off of the couch to move around it. Harry didn’t say anything, he was going to let the two duke it out. 

“You look pregnant already,” Zayn said, motioning down to Louis’ pudgy tummy. The eve was naturally thicker and therefore naturally had a tiny tummy. Louis wrapped his arms around his middle, starting to seem pretty insecure with Zayn’s words. 

“I don’t,” he said softly, looking from the mean adam to the one that bought him, “Do I?” he asked Harry who just shrugged turning to move to the fridge. “I’m not cooking,” Louis declared, turning to leave the room completely, disappearing into the bedroom he shared with Harry. 

“That was pretty harsh,” Harry told Zayn who just shrugged, going back to opening the rest of his letters. 

“It’s true though,” was the cold reply and Harry sighed, pulling out a package of meat for Louis to cook when he was done with his little temper tantrum. “You let him get away with too much,” Zayn said after a moment and Harry sat down at one of the chairs at the island. 

“And why do you say that?” He asked and Zayn put his mail into a neat pile, having read it all. 

“Because he gets away with everything. Do you not see that you’ve gone soft for a fucking eve Harry? He’s meant to do the chores, worship your cock, and get pregnant. Yet you let him sit there and do nothing, ignore your sexual needs, and more,” Zayn slapped a hand on the counter making the cups sitting on it rattle. 

Harry sighed looking at the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. He had to wank in the shower every morning because Louis didn’t want to do anything with him. He had complete authority to force Louis to have sex with him but that wasn’t him. He wanted Louis just to give up but he didn’t want to make him. 

“He’s only been here two weeks,” Harry told his best friend, turning to look at him again. 

“And after two weeks eve’s are usually pregnant,” the brown eyed man told him, shaking his head. ‘If i were to have an eve they would to their fucking jobs, something you’re not enforcing for your own,” Zayn pushed away from the island, moving to walk out of the kitchen. “If he doesn’t give it up at the end of the 90 days, which is 76 now, I’ll do it myself.” 

Harry didn’t argue. If Louis did not give himself up at the end of the 90 days, 76 now, then he’d have no choice but to let Zayn take care of the sex problem for he wouldn’t do it himself. He would never rape someone but he knew that Zayn didn’t have the same views as him. 

Zayn would do what he had to do to keep Harry out of prison.


	5. Chapter 5

Lous was in the kitchen cooking when Harry got the biggest scare of his life. He was sitting in the living room with Zayn, sitting on their laptops, when a pained cry came from the kitchen. Harry waited a moment, wondering if Louis had just burnt himself again but when a strangled ‘Harry’ came he shot up and the sight in the kitchen scared the life out of him. 

Louis was standing in front of the sink, hands shaking. There was blood all down his arms, on the floor, and flowing down the drain. The water was on, running over Louis’ bleeding hand. The tiny Eve had tears streaming down his face and Harry turned to shout at Zayn. “Get the car!” 

Louis wasn’t going to die, no the Eve only needed stitches and the cut in his hand wasn’t going to allow him to bleed out. Zayn was up and out of the home in a quick moment and Harry was moving Louis’ hand back so he could wrap a rag around it. “It hurts,” Louis said pathetically and Harry chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Louis’ cheek. 

The flush pink of Louis’ blush and how the boys hands stopped shaking told Harry that he had accomplished what he had wanted. To distract Louis of the pain he was feeling. Zayn rushed back into the house and Harry moved Louis out of it and into the front seat of the car. 

Zayn didn’t want to sit in the back but he knew that Harry just wanted to make sure the Eve was okay so he did so, sitting in the back, leaning between the two front seats. Louis was looking at the rag that he had on his hand, and when he moved to peel it back so he could see the damage underneath it Harry rested a large hand on the Eve’s thigh. Louis looked at the Adam’s hand then up to the man’s hard face and then turned his head to look at Zayn who was sitting back, observing. 

Louis had to wait a while until he was brought in the back of the doctors office. He had to wait another long while before they were finally blessed with the presence of a doctor. The man was tall but thin and he sat down next to the bed that Louis was sitting in. He opened a sealed pack and set it by Louis’ hip. 

“Please set your hand down here on the bed,” he said as he started pulling out a few things. He put on gloves, making sure everything was sterile. 

“I have to numb the area but that usually hurts quite a bit,” he said and Louis’ eyes widened, looking at Harry as the doctor peeled back the rag they had on the wound. The first injection of the thin needle had Louis’ eyes watering but the injection from the needle hurt more than a bee sting and the Eve’s lips parted in a silent scream. Tears started streaming down his face again and Harry felt super bad for the pain the smaller man was going through. 

Once the hand was numb the doctor grabbed his curved threaded needle that would sew Lous back together. The Eve had his eyes squeezed shut and Harry moved forward, taking his free hand in his. Zayn was leaning against the wall as if the scene in front of him didn’t bother him. It did, he didn’t like that Louis was endangering his friend but he liked the Eve and the pain the man was feeling was something that Zayn has been through before and he had hated it. 

*~*

“Can you open the door for me?” Harry asked Zayn who did as he was asked, moving to the side so the Adam could move through the threshold with a sleeping Louis in his arms. 

They had finished getting Louis his stitches and decided to get the second Fastfood restaurant of Louis’ life. Louis had been taken to taco bell and he loved it but fell asleep soon after he had finished all his tacos. His cheeks were still wet with the tears he had been spouting since the cut happened. He wasn’t really crying but he still hurt and because his body hurt his feelings were hurt so he was silently crying and Harry let it happen. 

Now that they were home and it was late Harry lied Louis down in their bed and walked back to the main living room, tired and shoulders sagged forward. 

“How are you feeling?” Zayn asked and Harry shrugged, moving to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. The poured himself and Zayn a glass, moving back to the living room to sit down on the couch. 

“I should wake Louis up for a shower,” Harry said quietly then sipped a few sips of his red wine. Zayn shrugged, looking at Harry before taking his own drink of his wine. 

“Well, you can and have a cranky Eve on your hands but you can wait and have a sticky bloody boy in your bed,” Louis was still bloody from the cut and Harry really did have to get the tiny man cleaned. 

“I’ll do that, I’ll see you tomorrow bro,” he stood up, downing his wine and set the glass on the table. Zayn would take care of it before his bed.   
Louis was sound asleep when Harry walked in and the Adam watched him for a moment before moving to the bed, rubbing the man arm and whispering nothings to try and wake him. Louis hummed, turning over to face harry, slowly opening his eyes. 

“We have to give you a bath or shower,” Harry told the Eve and Louis groaned trying to turn back over. Harry laughed and pulled Louis into a sitting position.   
He helped Louis out of the bed and chuckled as the Eve stomped his way toward the bathroom, throwing his clothes on the floor on the way there, nude before the door of the bathroom was closed. Harry changed into a light pair of pajamas and took care of Louis’ clothes. 

He lied down in bed and Louis was joining him after a little while. The eve snuggled into Harry’s back, mumbling something about his hand hurting. Louis had cut himself across his palm, Harry didn’t know how he did it, and everytime Louis flexed his arm or hand it tugged on the stitches. 

“Do you want some medicine?” He asked, reaching to the bedside table before Louis answered to grab the bag that held the medicine the doctor had prescribed for pain. Louis had a glass of water on his side of the bed, he got thirsty a lot in the middle of the night and Harry didn’t like Louis getting out of the warmth of the heated bed to roam around the cold house. 

“Here babe,” Harry whispered, freezing when he realized what he said. Louis either didn’t hear him or didn’t care because he took the pills from his hand with a thanks and swallowed them down. They were sleep soon enough, Louis snuggled into Harry’s back and Harry wondering why Louis didn’t say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was hell for Zayn and Harry and when they finally had enough of it they got together to have a conversation about how to change Louis’ attitude. He may have cut his hand and got stitches but that didn’t excuse the way he was talking to people, making and leaving messes, and back talking Zayn and Harry. Louis was taking a nap and Harry was sitting at the island, fuming at the most recent argument that exploded between him and the irate Eve. 

Zayn even had to put Louis for the nap because the Eve didn’t want to go himself and he didn’t want Harry near him at the moment. The Adam was back, sitting across from Harry a moment later, eyes narrowed and tick formed on the side of his jaw. “I am going to beat his ass if you don’t do something,” the dark haired Adam said and Harry sighed, rubbing his fingers over his lip, looking as if he was thinking about what to do. 

“Well, I’ve got nothing,” Harry said and Zayn rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up. They were quiet for a moment, watching each other, watching as ideas formed in both of their minds. 

“Spank him,” Zayn said at the same time Harry replied. 

“Ganna spank him,” so they were on the same page. Louis would get his arse spanked if he fucked up again. “Now what if he fights?” Harry asked, folding his hands on the table. He was, honestly, tired of being mister nice guy to the tiny little Eve. The three month date was coming up in a few weeks and he was getting almost nowhere with the feisty little shit. 

“Grab him by the back of the neck, push his head down, and go at it,” Zayn said and Harry nodded, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip, thinking about it more. 

“How many?” He asked and Zayn shrugged. 

“I don’t know, 5 to start. If it doesn’t change add 5 more. If it still doesn’t change, add 5 more and maybe with an object. I can go and buy you a paddle or something,” Zayn turned a little in his seat so he could point a thumb over his shoulder at the door. 

Harry shook his head. “No paddles needed, I think he’ll listen,” he replied, lowering his hand to grab his cup of tea that he had made before the argument over what was for dinner ensued. It was cold now and the Adam turned his nose up at it when he tasted it. 

The two Adams had their plan figured out on how to take care of Louis so they sat down to watch T.V. in quiet while the Eve slept. It was almost three hours later when Louis’ soft footsteps sounded through the warm house. He walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes with his hands and yawning long and hard. When he was done he smacked his lips and dropped his hands. 

“What’s for dinner?” He asked and Harry shrugged, turning his attention back to the T.V. 

“It’s Friday, what are you making?” He asked and Louis’ brow furrowed. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but my hand is in fucking stitches rig--” he was cut off by the glare Harry sent his way. 

“I suggest you calm down. I was not the one to cut you. You were careless and cut yourself. You can live with it now. I don’t know what you’re making for dinner but figure it out,” he said in a hard voice and Louis’ back went straight. 

“Well you can go fuck you--” Harry was out of his seat before Louis could finish. He stalked to the Eve who took a few steps back at the large Adams angry face. Harry grabbed his chin, and pulled him close, eyes connected to Louis’ and daring the Eve to break contact.

The Adam leaned in so he could whisper into Louis’ ear, grip tight on his chin so he couldn’t move away. “Keep up your attitude and I will make your arse feel it,” he whispered and Louis’ lips parted and he gasped faintly. “I am tired of your attitude. You won't be complaining about your hand but instead about your burning ass if you do not shut up and do as you’re told...Eve,” the last Eve was to show Louis what his place was. He was an Eve and Harry was an Adam. Louis was Harry’s property. Louis pulled his hands to his chest, shrinking a bit. Harry let him go and pulled back, moving back to the couch. 

Zayn had watched them and as Harry sat down he kept his eyes on Louis, the tiny Eve almost shaking in the spot he stood. It was a long moment before Louis’ nodded to himself, lifting his head so he could look at Zayn and Harry on the couch. “W-What do you want for d-dinner?” He asked, hands dropping to fold in front of his belly. He twisted his fingers together and Zayn hummed, tilting his head to look at Harry in question about the food. 

“I think we should get take out. Scared him enough for a day,” he whispered quietly and Harry nodded in agreement. 

“We’ll figure it out Louis,” Harry told the Eve, not looking at him but pretended to watch the T.V. They should really turn it off so that they would have a few hours of watch time before bed so that’s what he did. He pulled out his phone and started texting away at it, texting Zayn so they would accidently talk too loud so Louis’ could hear. 

Z- Dude, he almost pissed his pants XD  
H- What should I do now?  
Z- How about clean the mess that he left in the bathroom this morning?

Harry looked up from his phone at Louis who was still standing where he was, looking at the floor. “Louis,” he said and the Eve looked up. “You left a mess in the bathroom this morning. Mind cleaning it?” It may have sounded like a question but everyone knew it wasn’t. Louis left the living room to do as he was told.   
Louis was gone for a little while and Harry wondered what he was doing so he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Louis was pacing back and forth, arms crossed at his chest. When he seen Harry in the mirror his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. 

“How dare you fucking talk to me like you just did. Spank me? Like some pathetic ass child?” Louis threw his hands up but cried out when the back of his neck was roughly grabbed and his head was pushed down to the counter next to the sink. “Let go of me you pathetic piece of shit!” He yelled, looking to the entrance of the bathroom where Zayn was now standing, leaning against the doorframe to watch. 

“Bare?” Harry asked and when Zayn nodded he used his free hand to push Louis’ sweats down and once they were passed his fairly large arse and hips they free fell to the floor. 

“Oh no, keep those pretty things on,” Zayn said and Louis flushed pink, renewing his struggle against Harry’s hold on his neck, cheek smooshed to the tile of the counter. 

The first hit slammed the air out of his chest. When Harry meant spank he meant spank, not that pussy shit either. His hand lifted above his head and he landed down hard on Louis, cheeks shaking and the loud smack reverberating through the room. Louis bent his legs at the pain, crying out and squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to pull back from under Harry’s grip but was only hit again. He flailed his hands around in pain and his wrists were grabbed when a lotion bottle smashed into the ground, exploding open. He opened his eyes, seeing Zayn holding him down. 

“Let go of me it hurts!” Louis yelled and his legs gave out for a moment when the third hit landed, the pain spreading through his cheeks. The fourth one was particularly bad, landing in the exact spot the third one did and Louis shed a few tears at the searing pain. He was going to be bruised by this mans punishing hands and he knew it.   
“Stop please, it hurts!” Louis tried to pull his hands from Zayn’s grip, tried to push his head up but was pushed down by Harry. 

“One more,” Harry and Louis shook his his head as much as he could, sobbing out a broken ‘noo’. The last hit was with all of Harry’s will. His hand was going numb from the hitting, Louis’ white panties doing nothing to shield the Eve from the punishing hit. Harry and Zayn both let go of him and he slid to the bathroom floor, crying in the pain that he felt. “Stand up so I can take a look,” Harry said and Louis shook his head, starting to scoot back but Zayn picked him up from under his arms and turned the Eve so he was face to chest. 

Louis buried his face in Zayn’s chest, looking for comfort from anyone but Harry. Zayn didn’t intend the grab to be all that nice, nor to comfort the Eve but he took it in stride. He had to hold Louis’ tighter, however, when Harry pulled the tiny man’s panties down to his ankles and he struggled. 

Louis didn’t know but Harry snapped a few pictures of his damage, looked at Louis arse closely then swiped his fingers through the lotion on the tile of the bathroom floor. He smeared it on Louis’ welting arse and the Eve sobbed, rubbing his face in Zayn’s chest as Harry rubbed the lotion in, making the welts burn with the contact but it was to help the healing and pain for the after effects that Louis’ would soon feel. 

“Clean this bathroom up,” Harry said as he stood up, roughly pulling Louis’ panties up, making him jerk onto his tiptoes to avoid getting his balls crushed by the fabric. He pulled Louis’ sweats up and Zayn and Harry left the bathroom. 

‘L- He spanked me’ was what Louis sent to Niall, wiping his tears from his cheeks as he tried to get over what had just happened. When he didn’t receive a response he started cleaning the messy bathroom, sniffling in pain as he went.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Louis was done with the bathroom he went into the room to stay away from Harry and Zayn. He was spanked, he was spanked like a freaking child but, honestly, Louis is more pissed off that he let it work. When they were done and out of the room he did what he was told and it irritated him to no ends that he let it happen. If he had still resisted they would have realized that a spanking wouldn’t work. 

Now that they’ve seen that it works they’ll be back and do it again when they feel the need. Louis thinks that Harry will end up letting Zayn do it one day. He isn’t sure but Zayn was getting really...really close to Harry and Louis’ relationship. Well, what relationship they HAD, Louis was cutting it all of. None of that stupid shit anymore. 

“Louis it’s dinner time,” Harry said, walking into the bedroom a while later. Louis was staring at his phone, Niall had texted back from before. 

“What do you want me to cook?” He asked, pushing himself up off of the bed, eyes narrowed at the Adam. Harry raised a brow then shook his head. 

“Nothing, we ordered in,” He said and Louis rolled his eyes, moving past Harry. He didn’t get far though, arm caught in Harry’s grip. “We’re going to have to get better with this whole attitude thing Louis. I’m sure you wouldn’t like me spanking you again, so soon, would you?” He asked, voice quiet and for Louis and Louis only to hear. 

“I dare you to touch me again,” he whispered back, pulling his arm out of Harry’s grip to walk from the room. The Adam stood there, watching Louis walk away, the way he limped just a little when his sweats rubbed against his arse. 

Louis was going to give him a fight and Harry expected just that. If Louis had given up after the one spanking then Harry would have gave up also, selling Louis back.   
Louis was sitting at the island with Zayn when Harry walked in. Louis was pouting at his plate and Harry raised a brow. “What’s up?” He asked and Zayn lifted his hands at Louis, telling him to speak, answer Harry. 

“Zayn wont let me grab any food because you didn’t say what I could and could not eat,” Louis said, looking at Harry, eyes fiery. The Adam laughed, rolling his head back. Louis seemed like he was going to burst but Harry held a hand up to silence him. 

“Get what you want Louis, you can go eat in our room if you want. If you do, I’ll join you soon,” Harry said and watched as Louis grabbed three random white boxes of food, leaving the room. Harry looked at Zayn for an explanation and the Adam shrugged. 

“He’s gaining weight,” was his only response and Harry shook his head. 

“Then start cooking healthy foods if you’d like,” he responded, grabbing his own boxes, turning from his friend to join Louis in the bedroom. 

“When is the deadline?” Louis asked as soon as Harry closed the door to the room. The Adam frowned, moving across the room to sit next to Louis on the large bed. The Eve had one of his meat boxes open, picking at the meat inside with a pair of chopsticks. 

“For what?” Harry asked, wanting to make sure that Louis was asking him what he really thought he was asking. 

“The 90 day ending, the deadline,” Louis said, a bit louder, irritated. Harry opened one of the boxes of food and picked out a piece of meat 

“Well, that’s 2 weeks from now,” he said and Louis sighed. He opened the rice box and put some of his meat into it. “Are you scared?” He asked, watching and Louis tilt his head from side to side in a so so way. 

“No, not really. I’ve gotten used to you,” Louis said and Harry nodded. “It’ll be weird but I can go through with it, you don’t have to worry,” he said and Harry nodded again. 

“I don’t want you to just do it because you’re told too,” Harry said and Louis patted Harry’s leg. 

“Well then you have two weeks to make me want to have sex with you,” Louis replied and Harry chuckled, nodding. He was surprised that Louis was being so...civil with him after he did what he did. He didn’t complain though, hopefully they can move back this and Harry would never have to hit the Eve again. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, picking at this box of food now. He had ate quite a bit since Harry was in there but Harry wished he would eat all his food. 

“Well my bum hurts, my feelings are hurt, but i’m okay,” Louis said and Harry looked down at the food that was in his lap sadly. 

“Do you need more lotion?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head. 

“No, if I do i’ll add it.” 

They were getting nowhere like this and Harry hoped that they would move past it faster. “I think it’s time for us to go to bed,” Harry said and Louis grabbed the food boxes from the bed, standing up to go take care of them. He was tired but he wouldn’t admit it, Harry liked snuggling him when he was tired. Louis secretly liked it but now he had to keep the contact to a minimum. 

Zayn wasn’t out in the living room or the kitchen when Louis threw the trash away and the Eve was happy about it. Zayn was getting too mean and Adam-y with Louis and Louis didn’t know how to tell Harry. They were best friends and he didn’t want to offend anyone just in case they punished him for it. Louis technically had no place complaining. 

Louis facade was already fading. He wanted to hate Harry but here he was, wishing he could talk to him more, thinking about how much he liked the snuggles. The room was dark when he returned and without changing he climbed into the bed, sighing deeply, closing his eyes when he felt the arms of the Adam wrapping around him. 

“I’m sorry for going that far,” Harry whispered and Louis was quiet for a moment. 

“Quit listening to everything Zayn says,” he said back, hoping that he was right about Zayn bringing up the spanking and that it wasn’t just Harry. 

“He’s my best friend,” Harry replied and Louis turned his head a little, as if he was going to look at the Adam. 

“And he doesn’t have an Eve. If he wanted to boss one around then he should get his own,” Louis ended the conversation there, burying his face in his pillow.

“Give me a chance,” Harry whispered and Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke. 

“You have one more.”


	8. Chapter 8

Things were better. Louis wasn’t sure why, but they just were. Maybe it’s just because they had to have a ‘down’ moment to get back to the ‘up’ moments. Louis sure as hell liked these up moments, they made him fuzzy and almost wish that he could carry Harry’s child.

Most people would have been angry off at Louis for being so accepting of what happened, of what Harry did but the Eve just...got it. He understood and he wasn’t sure if he should, if it should piss him off or not. It was okay, Harry said sorry to him, and Louis knew he meant it. Harry had been trying to show Louis that he was sorry. So he got Louis’ chocolates, something Eve’s rarely got.

Zayn was the only road bump in Louis’ happiness. He was still trying to tell Harry how to be Louis’ Adam. Harry would listen until Louis told him what he was doing, then he would stop. Louis didn’t like Zayn and he told Harry about it many times but the man wasn’t going to go against his best friend.

“I don’t want him here after I give birth,” Louis said. He was talking of afterbirth and he wasn’t even pregnant yet. Well, the pregnancy was a sure thing to happen so there’s that.

“I can’t just kick him out,” Harry said, walking out of the bathroom. Louis was still snuggled under the heated blankets.

“He has at least 9 months to get out then,” Louis told him, peeking at the man. He was only wearing a pair of briefs, his nice chest was showing. Louis licked his lips and stuck his head half back under the blanket.

“Why do you want him out so much?” Harry asked and Louis huffed, sitting up. The blanket bunched at his lap and his shirt was on wonky.

“Because if he’s already telling me how to live then what about when I’m caring for our child?” Louis asked and Harry scratched his stomach as he turned to walk back into the bathroom. Louis sighed, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. Zayn was going to try to tell Louis what he could and couldn’t do while he was pregnant too but having Harry kick the man out now would be too soon.

Louis moved out of the bed and to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. He’s been wearing sweats too often and needed a change. “You know he only wants best for you,” Harry said walking back out of the bathroom again. He watched Louis get changed, wrapping his arms around his waist when he was done.

“Yeah, no,” Louis pulled from Harry’s arms to clean up the mess of clothes on the floor. He threw them in the hamper and turned to Harry, hands on his hips.

“He needs an Eve. He’s thinking that i’m his too and i’m not,” Louis pursed his lips when Harry crowded his space, wrapping his arms around Louis’ again. The Eve laid his head on Harry’s chest, sighing at the familiar smell. “I don’t want to be shared ‘cause he’s going to want more and more,” Louis explained and Harry swayed them from side to side.

“We’ll figure it out babe,” Harry said and Louis nodded, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the Adam, returning the hug.

A week later Louis got his stitches taken out. He hasn't done anything that would entitle another spanking and even if he did slip a little and Zayn wanted to step in, Harry was on top of things and didn't let anything happen. Louis was eyeing the calendar that Harry put up on the wall in the living room. There was a red circle on the Friday of the 90 days and it was only a week away, the rest of the month having been crossed out with a blue marker.

That saturday someone would come to the house to ask about the sex and check Louis to make sure he wasn't still a virgin. Most couples have sex the day of the meeting just so it proves that the Eve was obviously not a virgin with his hole still stretched.

Zayn had made a whole bunch of comments about Louis’ weight as the three were driving home from the doctors. They had stopped at taco bell and Louis had almost screamed in happiness. He was getting a lot of take out at home but fast food places weren’t common.

“Can you shut up?” Louis asked the Adam, having enough of the sneers and not quiet whispering and mumbling.

“The fuck?” Zayn asked, reaching his arm into the back seat, the back of his hand connecting with Louis’ cheek. The Eve, shocked, slumped back against the seat, eyes locked on the side of Zayn’s face, the man staring at him.

“What just happened?” Harry asked, slamming on the break, pulling over to the side of the road. Louis broke out from his stunned moment and shot forward, nails ready to tear away at Zayn’s face, a war cry breaking from his lips.

“What the fuck!” Zayn shouted as Louis assaulted him, body half in the front of the car half in the back. He punched as much as he could at the man before he was roughly pulled back and out of the car. He hadn’t noticed Harry getting out of the car and going into the back to retrieve him.

Zayn got out of the car too, going to charge Louis, face angry and red from the hits and scratches. “Don’t touch him,” Harry’s voice was dangerous as he stood in front of Louis, between him and the Adam.

“Why the fuck should I not kick his ass, show him?” Zayn motioned an arm to Louis who was nearly in tears. He had just been slapped and his emotions were everywhere.

“Because you were the one who hit him first!” Harry pushed Zayn back when the dark haired man moved them chest to chest.

“Did you hear what he said to me?” Zayn tried to move past Harry but was pushed back again. Louis had his arms wrapped around his middle and head hung low, letting them argue it out.

“Did you not hear yourself talking shit about him for the past half an hour?” Harry asked. People were slowing down as they drove by, taking in the sight of an Eve looking shy as two Adams got into a fight.

“I was telling the truth!” Zayn responded. Harry shook his head, pointing to the car.

“Get in the fucking car and keep quiet. Louis, when we get home, go to the room,” Harry was officially done with the shit. He was going to have to seriously talk to Zayn about the shit that was going down. It wasn’t fair to Louis at all.


	9. Chapter 9

“What in the hell was that?” Harry asked Zayn, throwing his hands up in the air. They were in Zayn’s room, Louis in his room.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked and Harry shook his head, turning from his best friend. How did this happen?

“He snapped Zayn,” Harry said quietly. “You pushed him so fucking much that he freaking snapped,” Harry turned back to his friend. “Don’t you think it’s been enough? You keep treating him like he’s yours!” He threw a hand back to motion in the general direction Louis was in the house.

“All i’m doing is telling the truth and he gets pissed. He told me to shut up, he had no place,” Zayn defended himself and Harry wanted to punch him.

“It’s not the truth! You keep nit picking on him. There is nothing wrong with his body. You think he’s been getting fatter but i’d like to let you know he hasn’t been eating. He’s lost 10 pounds you asshole. Talking shit will get you no-fucking-where,” Harry growled. Louis was not going to slip into an eating disorder just because his friend wanted to be a prick.

“He’s not obedient to you,” Zayn tried to get Harry to understand and be on his side again but it wasn’t happening.

“If you want to control someone so freaking bad get your own Eve. I want you out of my home in the next month,” Harry was officially done. He was going to kick himself out so he could keep his Eve safe, keep Louis safe from the verbal abuse.

“Oh, you’re going to kick out your lifelong best friend for some whore,” that was it. The dark haired man wasn’t expecting Harry to become violent so when the fist hit his jaw he fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

“I’m fucking done! Call him a whore when we both know damn well he hasn’t had sex with anyone in his lifetime. Call him fat when he’s been doing everything to lose the weight that was perfect on him anyway. You keep putting him down but I chose him. I seen him and chose to be with him, to keep him for the rest of my life, for him to be the mother of my children. You are not only disrespecting him but you’re disrespecting me, your best friend. You got two weeks now, get your shit and get out,” Harry turned and left the room, pulling the door in a harsh slam once he was out.

“‘Arry?” Louis was standing there, head low and shoulders slumped. He had been listening in and felt bad about it, his cheeks were red from what Harry said to Zayn at the end but he felt guilty for being bad and listening to something he shouldn’t have.

“Oh, Louis,” Harry pulled Louis to his chest, rubbing his back.

“Did you mean all that?” Louis asked, burying his face in harry’s shirt, arms wrapping around the man’s waist. Harry was silent for a moment making Louis’ heart sink. Maybe he was only saying it to make Zayn feel bad but he didn’t really mean it.

“Yeah, I meant it. It’s getting dark, do you want to go to bed?” Harry asked and Louis bit his lip shaking his head. “Hm, then what do you want to do?” He asked and Louis pulled back a little so he could peek up at Harry’s waiting face then to look down at the floor by his bare feet.

“I think i’m ready,” he said quietly. Harry didn’t hear so he bent down some, his cheek next to Louis’ so that when the small man spoke next it’d be in his ear.

“What did you say love?” He asked and Louis took a deep breath, letting it out with a shudder.

“I think i’m ready,” he repeated and Harry hummed.

“For what?” He asked, knowing what Louis was talking about but wanting the Eve to make sure he knew what he was intending.

“For sex,” Louis whispered, fingers wringing together in his shirt at his belly.

“You still got one more week, don’t you want to wait?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head, bumping his chin against Harry’s as he did. “You wanna do it now?” He asked and Louis nodded, his hair brushing against Harry’s.

“Yeah,” he answered, knowing that a verbal answer was going to make it final. “Gotta be careful though, okay?” He asked, pulling back so he could look into Harry’s eyes, the cold green warm and inviting.

“I’ll be so careful,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis’ middle, pulling the Eve close and lifting him, Louis’ wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.  
Harry kissed at Louis’ cheek and neck as he walked to their bedroom, pushing the door the rest of the way open from it’s cracked state. He set Louis on the bed, leaning back to make eye contact again and make sure that this was what Louis really wanted. He was sure it was when he glanced down and seen Louis’ half mast in his jeens.

“Oh, you’re excited,” he hummed and Louis flushed pink, lifting his arms as Harry pulled his shirt off. The Adam dipped his head to lick at Louis neck, licking and kissing his way down Louis’ chest and belly, nipping at his hip bones once he got to his low riding jeans.

“Off?” Louis pulled at the shirt Harry wore at the shoulders, trying to pull it up. Harry did as he was told, leaning back to pull it over his head, discarding it on the floor by the bed. Louis rubbed at his shoulders as Harry lowered his head again, fingers unbuttoning Louis and slowly pulling his zipper down. 

“Ganna get you all pretty and pregnant?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, helping the Adam pull his pants down by lifting his hips. “All swollen with my baby,” Harry hummed, pulling his own pants off, not wanting to make Louis nervous by being the only undressed one.

“Ganna get me so full?” Louis asked, he was new to the sex talk but hey, he was trying. Harry nodded, leaning up to connect his lips to Louis. Technically this was their first kiss but Louis loved it, moving his own against Harry’s, parting them when coaxed too.

*~*

“I’m sore,” Louis whispered quietly and Harry chuckled, pulling the Eve closer to his body. Harry was on his back with Louis curled up against his left side, head on his chest, leg over his hips.

“Yeah, that tends to happen after the first few times. It’ll get easier and you’ll get used to it,” Harry told him and Louis nodded, settling a lazy kiss on Harry’s nipple.

“I’m tired,” the Eve voiced and Harry nodded. He was too.

“We have to take a quick shower first,” he said and laughed when Louis whined, pushing his face off of Harry’s chest but shoved it between his side and the bed. “Aw, come on love,” he moved from the bed, Louis’ limbs sliding easily off of his body.

“Carry me?” Louis lifted one arm, letting it flop down. He was naked on all the blankets and Harry took in the site of Louis’ pink body, flushed from the sex they just had no more than 10 minutes ago. His hair was a mess and there were many hickies on his back, neck, collarbones, thighs and bum. Harry may have overdone himself but he loved the look of Louis’ marked by him.

“C’mon,” Harry leaned down to scoop the Eve up into his arms, smiling at the moan Louis’ gave from the slight pain in his back from the movement. “Ganna feel me tomorrow,” Harry told him, dipping a hand down to rub a finger at Louis’ moist stretched out hole.

“Yeah, going to love it,” Louis told him, giggling as they stopped by the shower, Harry reaching an arm in to turn on the water and make sure it was the perfect temperature before stepping in, moving himself and Louis under the spray.

They showered, Louis getting down from his koala state to help clean Harry up from the lube on his prick and thighs. It had gotten the Adam excited so Louis was fucked against the wall, the Eve coming for the third time that night so he was officially exhausted.

“I’ll order breakfast for us tomorrow. Something from ihop,” He said and Louis nodded, snuggling back into Harry’s side once they were back in bed, under the blankets this time. There were people you could call that would go to restaurants, order your food, and bring them to you. It was just like takeout delivery but for those places that didn’t do it themselves.

“I think I like this whole sex thing,” Louis commented a few moments later and Harry broke out into loud laughter. Of course Louis did, bottoming was an experience and it wasn’t for everyone but Louis was a total bottom and Harry was sure the small man would never get off if he topped.


	10. Chapter 10

“God dammit, please,” Louis begged, burying his face in the pillow under his head. Harry was behind him, face deep in Louis’ cheeks, fervently eating him out. He was getting sloppy, his spit all over his cheeks and Louis bum, even a little coating Louis’ sack.

“Please what?” Harry pulled back, licking his lips. He licked a long stripe from Louis’ pernum to his crack, watching his hole twitch and flex. Louis groaned into the pillow, wiggling his hips, making his cheeks wiggle also, slapping lightly against each other.

“You know what I want,” he demanded, shoving hand under his body to push two fingers into his hole, filling himself. He was on his knees, having been ate out for the past half an hour, wanting Harry deep in him. Louis has came once already but Harry promised him two and he was so ready for the next one, cock heavy and red.

“Wanna hear you say it,” Harry pulled on Louis’ wrist, sliding his fingers from in him. Louis took his hand back, screaming in frustration into the pillow. The guy to make sure that Louis was no longer a virgin was due there in just over 2 hours.

“Want your cock in me, happy?” Louis snapped, not really used to being denied sex or orgasms. The Adam laughed, pulling the bottle of lube from the pillow next to Louis’ head. He coated two fingers, pushing them into the Eve, watching as they were swallowed up and tensed around. Once they were both lubed he pulled Louis’ hips up a little higher and rubbed a hand up Louis’ spine.

“Ready?” He didn’t wait for a confirmation, just pushed in, bottoming out in Louis’ loose, ready hole. The Eve moaned deep, whining at the end as Harry rubbed his prostate. Harry landed a soft smack to Louis’ arse and pulled out, thrusting back in. He went slow at first and sped up only when Louis begged him too, body slick with sweat.

Louis body trembled with his climax, high whines and moans breaking from his lips as he came hard, spurts of cum hitting the blanket under him and his belly. Harry fucked him a moment longer, cuming when Louis tightened around him, sensitive.

“God,” Louis whispered as Harry pulled out, dipping his head down so suck his cum from Louis, making slurping noises. Once Louis was mildly cleaned he pulled back, laughing, pulling Louis up for a kiss.

“We need a shower, ready?” Harry stood up from the bed, legs a little week from cuming. He pulled Louis up too, chuckling as he slapped Harry’s arm lightly, hating being moved around so quickly after sex.

They showered and sat down at the table for a quick meal while they waited for the man to come to check on Louis. Harry warned the Eve that it involved the man to be finger deep in Louis but that he’d be in the room, making sure that nothing weird was going on. Neither man had seen Zayn since his fight with Harry but they knew he was still in the house. 

They both felt kind of bad for having to kick the Adam out but they both knew it was for the best, for now at least. Zayn would be allowed to stay if he got an Eve of his own, someone he could boss around instead of Louis. That was Louis’ idea actually, he had spoken to Harry about it while they were in bed, not wanting Harry to lose a lifelong friend over himself.

There was a knock at the door and Louis looked at it nervously, sucking his lip between his teeth so he could chew on it.

“Answer it,” Harry told him and Louis did as he was told, standing up so he could pull the door open, showing a thick Adam. He had his hair cut short and he was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and jeans, a black bag bumping against his thigh. It was Liam, Louis' met him a few times but nothing extensive. 

“Adam, Harry Styles, and Eve, Louis Tomlinson?” He asked, lifting a paper to read the names off. Harry showed up behind Louis, nodding. Liam knew that this was the right house but he had to be completely professional. They allowed the man into the home and he set the bag down, holding his large hand out for a shake. Harry shook it, then Louis did. “I am Liam James Payne, as you know. I am an official Eve checker as well as fertility doctor and OB GYN for pregnant Eve’s,” Liam explained.

“We’d like to do this in the bedroom,” Harry told Liam, knowing what the next question was. Placement for the test. Liam nodded, picking up his bag again, letting them lead the way. Louis’ stomach was in jumbles and he jumped when the bedroom door was clicked shut.

“This is quick and painless Louis. Just two fingers, a simple check, and I’m out of here,” Liam spoke, putting the bag on the bed. He opened it, pulling out a pair of blue latex gloves. He was stopped short by Louis’ words, however.

“I-I’m allergic to latex,” he said quietly, peeking up at Harry, then do the doctor like man. Liam didn’t seem fazed, just put the gloves back and pulled out a thinner, white pair.

“Not a problem. I am equipped for every situation,” Liam next pulled out a small packet of lube in which he ripped open once the gloves were on. “I need to remove your bottoms, bend over the side of the bed, and spread your legs,” he said and Louis did as he was told, cheeks red at his half nudity.

Harry stood close by, watching as Liam lubed two fingers up well, moving his hand down with a glance. He looked away as he pushed into Louis, ignoring the gasp of surprise. He pushed deep, to the knuckle, seemed to search for something then pulled his hands free.

“Eve’s have a hymen of sorts, where their vaginal canal is placed for pregnancy, and sperm dissolves it. Louis was loose from previous sexual acts and his hymen is gone. He is not a virgin,” Liam informed Harry of his findings. He pulled out a paper, wrote a few things down, then handed it to Harry. “It’s a waiver to say that I did not do anything wrong while here, and that you understand the findings,” Liam explained.

Louis redressed and Harry signed. He excused himself but before the door closed, he shoved his hand through with a card. “What’s this?” Harry asked.

“I was the Eve’s checker. It’s normal for me to become his OB GYN once he becomes pregnant. You may choose someone else but, you know me,” He left once Harry had the card. The Adam put it in his pocket, chuckling as Louis buried himself in his arms.

“Nap time?” He asked and Louis nodded, pushing his bottom lip out with a pout.


	11. Chapter 11

“Man you got one more chance, I don’t think I can give you much more than that. You keep your mouth shut about him and just--you let me handle everything, okay?” Harry was speaking sternly to Zayn, eyes serious. 

“Yeah, I promise. Can i talk to him?” Zayn asked and Louis shook his head. He was sitting, cross legged, on the bed listening into Zayn and Harry’s conversation. They were in the hallway, Harry going to talk to Zayn after the dark haired man knocked on the door. Louis was going to give him another chance, like Harry, but that didn’t mean he was ready to talk to him yet. 

“Not right now, let’s wait until he goes to you,” Harry said and Louis perked up when the bedroom door opened all the way, Harry walking back into the room. A week has passed since Louis was checked by Liam for his virginity, and that meant that it’s been two weeks since Louis lost his virginity. The Eve was hoping he was pregnant already, having jumped on Harry for sex every moment he was able too. 

“You were listening,” Harry said and Louis’ shoulder sagged a little. He nodded, twisting his fingers together in his lap. Harry climbed onto the bed, pulling Louis into a hug. The Eve snuggled into his Adam. 

“Do you think i’m pregnant yet?” Louis asked and Harry looked down at him, eyes bright but wide in shock. 

“I don’t know. You can be, a week maybe? I don’t know. Let’s check in one month?” He asked, not wanting to rush anything. Louis, if he was pregnant, was really only a week along, it taking a week for an egg to plant. Either a week along or not pregnant at all. 

“4 weeks?” Louis asked, glancing at the calendar hanging on the wall. In four weeks, the snow would be melting, the season turning from winter to spring. Louis did the math in his head, it being the middle of march. If he was already pregnant then he would have the baby in December. 

*~*

Two weeks past since and Louis was finally ready to socialize with Zayn. The dark haired man had been trying to talk to him for a while, buying him little gifts to make him happy. Harry watched as Louis’ eyes brightened when he brought in the small box of chocolates, Zayn’s messy scribble on it with Louis’ name. 

“He wants us all to go out to dinner,” Harry informed Louis who took the box, pulling it open. They were his favorite kinds, chocolates filled with caramel. He bit into a piece, moaning at the taste, it was expensive chocolate. 

“Yeah, where to?” Louis asked, closing the box. One was enough for now, if he had more he wouldn’t be able to stop and the chocolates would be gone and he’d have none for later. 

“We was thinking this nice Italian restaurant that’s not too far from here, he doesn’t want to keep us out late,” Harry said and watched as Louis climbed out of the bed, going to the closet to find something to change into. Once he was changed Harry took his hand and they walked out of the bedroom and to the living room where Zayn was waiting, typing away at his phone. 

“Ready?” Louis asked and the dark haired man looked up, pushing his phone into his pocket. He looked over Louis then nodded, motioning for them to go first. Zayn was driving so Louis was stuck in the back, Harry up from with Zayn. They talked quietly and Louis tapped at a few apps on his phone, just trying to fill the silence in the back with the little clicks the phone made. 

“We’re here,” Zayn said getting out, Louis did the same. He smiled as Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and they walked behind Zayn into the restaurant. They were met by a hostess who sat them down and told them that their waiter would be with them shortly. 

Louis looked over the menu and once he chose something, he put it down, looking at Zayn, surprised to see the man already looking at him. “How are you?” Zayn asked and Louis shrugged, cheeks pink. 

“I’m good. Hoping i’m pregnant,” He said and Zayn’s eyes grew a bit wide. He looked at Harry, head tilted to the side a little and the curly haired man laughed softly. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty eager. I don’t blame him, pregnancy is in his blood. Raising children is something he’s born to do,” Harry spoke and Zayn nodded. The waiter finally got there and they ordered their drinks, watching the man walk away to get them. Harry got wine, as did Zayn, and Louis got a coke. 

“Well, if you’re pregnant right now, how far along are you?” Zayn asked, already doing the math in his own head. 

“At most, 3 weeks. Unless I didn’t get pregnant that first night,” Louis frowned, looking up at Harry. The man wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him into his side for a half hug. The Eve snuggled into him. They continued talking, Louis gushing about a baby that, even if it was there, would take months to actually get there. 

They talked, ate, the men drank, and then they left. Louis went to bed as soon as they got home, tired from being out, not used to it. 

“Pregnant?” Zayn asked as soon as he and Harry were alone. The man shrugged, putting his jacket on the hook where it belonged. 

“Yeah. I cannot stop him from getting pregnant. It’s in his blood, it’s what he’s born for, it’s literally what he’s made for being as fertile as he is as well,” Harry said and Zayn shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“I’m not against it, i’m just surprised, you know?” He asked and Harry nodded. 

“As much as i’d love to stay and chat, i’m going to lie down with my Eve. I’ll see you tomorrow. That was a nice night, thank you,” Harry said and Zayn nodded, patting him on the shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis and Harry forgot they were supposed to take the pregnancy test a 2 weeks later and it wasn’t until Louis was turning his nose up at Harrys kisses because of the smell of his cologne that they decided it was time. They got one of those cool pregnancy tests that told you how far along you were and Louis currently had himself locked in the bathroom. It had been a full 8 weeks since Louis lost his virginity to Harry so the furthest he could be was 7 weeks along. Not the freaking 12 weeks the test was telling him! 

“Louis please open the door love,” Harry spoke quietly through the door, jiggling the handle. In the past few weeks he and Louis were doing great. Zayn was being a good housemate, not talking about Louis when it wasn’t his place, not giving Harry suggesting that weren’t needed. Louis had almost threw up when Harry went to kiss him just 2 hours ago and when they realized what it could mean an hour after that Louis ran to the bathroom. 

It had been an hour and Harry was trying to find out the results for his Eve’s test. “This is impossible,” Louis spoke, peeking his head out of the door to look at Harry, eyes a bit wet. The Adam pushed the door open and pulled Louis into his arms, holding the Eve to his chest tightly. 

“What’s impossible?” He asked and Louis sniffled, pulling back to reach the counter and grab the blue test that had the cap on the peed on part. Harry took it from Louis’ fingers, narrowing his eyes so he could read the tiny writing that was bright and bold. ‘Pregnant 12w’. 

“See? Impossible!” Louis took the test, opened the cabinets under the sink and tossed the test into the small trash bin there. Harry reached into the trash and took the test back out, lightly slapping Louis’ hands away when he went to grab for it again. 

“Well, it surely is impossible so--Well, we go to the doctors. Tomorrow,” Harry declared, already fishing his cellphone out of his back pocket. “I think Liam is working tomorrow, he should be able to squeeze you in,” Harry said and Louis crossed his arms, glaring at the blue test Harry set down on the counter. 

“It’s wrong, faulty, can’t we just throw it away and forget about it?” Louis asked, going to reach for it again. Harry pushed his hands away, holding the ringing cellphone to his ear. It rang for a while and Louis huffed, walking from the bathroom letting Harry have his stupid conversation. The thing was wrong and that was that. 

The Eve sat on the bed, fuming, for 10 minutes before Harry walked into the room face a bit pale. “What did he say?” Louis asked, now a bit worried. He stood up, taking the light jacket Harry handed to him from the hook on the closet door. 

“He wants to see you now,” Harry said and Louis slipped his feet into a pair of slip on shoes and follow his Adam out of the house and into the car. 

“Does he know what’s wrong? Is something wrong?” Louis watched the road, slick with melting snow, as Harry drove, swerving every once in a while to avoid pot holes. 

“He doesn’t think anything is wrong. He has a theory but he wouldn’t tell me,” Harry was lying and Louis knew it, his brows were drawn together and his lips were tight. The Eve dropped it, knowing that Harry was never going to tell him, he would find out when Liam told him. 

They were at the doctors office soon enough and just a few minutes after Louis checked in Liam was at the double doors, holding a clipboard, calling his name. Harry let Louis walk into the room first and Louis was surprised to see it was an ultrasound room instead of a normal check up room. 

“Hi Louis, I heard that you took a pregnancy test and didn’t find the answer you were looking for?” Liam asked after he bro-hugged Harry. The Eve nodded, scooting himself up on the table. “We usually don’t do ultrasounds until after 8 weeks, I hear that you can only be around 7 right now, but with the test’s horrid results we’ve decided to take a look to see what’s going on,” he spoke and Louis nodded. He was instructed to lie back and pull his shirt up so he did, glancing down at his stomach. 

“He’s already showing, oh my god,” Harry groaned, putting his elbows on his knees and hiding his face into his hand. Louis looked down again and noticed that, well, yes, he was showing, there was a small bump down there, protruding just past the hem of his pants. 

“Well, see? Something’s wrong,” Louis told Liam, nodding. Liam nodded also then tilted his head from side to side. 

“Eh, nothings wrong. I am almost 100 percent sure I know what’s up,” 

Liam squeezed some gel onto Louis’ stomach and had Harry turn the lights off in the room. There was a screen above Harry’s head that Louis glued his eyes too, wanting to see everything that was going to show up. Liam put the ultrasound wand onto his stomach, moving it around, trying to find the uterus. Louis held his breath until Liam came to a stop, just above the hem of his pants. 

“No, does that mean?” Louis hands were shaking and he turned his head to Harry was peeking through his fingers at the screen next to Liam, the same one the doctor was looking at. 

“Well, this, right here,” he used a laser to point at the screen above Harry, drawing Louis’ eyes to it. “This right here is an amniotic sac, holding a 6 week old fetus,” he moved the laser over to the right just a little, “and this is a second sac with another 6 week old fetus,” he finished, clicking the laser off. 

Louis lips parted in shock and he looked from the screen to Harry who was shaking his head, covering his face again. “What’s wrong?” Louis asked and Harry laughed. 

“Twins,” he said moving his hands down so he could look at Louis. The Eve thought the Adam was mad but Harry had the hugest smile on his lips. “We’re having two little babies,” he said and Louis nodded, looking from Harry to Liam who was taking pictures and measuring stuff on the screen. 

“Yes, fraternal twins. Separate sacks and all that jaz. They are not identical, they will probably not look alike, two different looks, two different personalities,” Liam finished, reaching under the machine to pull out a printed list of three ultrasounds. 

Louis took them, looking at them. There were little arrows, one saying ‘Baby A’ and the other saying ‘Baby B’ while pointing at the baby. It had Louis’ full name, date, time, and place printed on it. “Two of them?” Louis asked just to make sure that no one was pulling a prank on him, that wouldn’t be too cool. 

“Yeah, two. Twins. Because you were here so soon, 6 weeks, I want you to come back on your...12th week. Just a check up, if you need anything else, just questions, feel free to just call me,” Liam said and he gave Louis a little white rag to wipe off his belly. 

“Check up now,” Harry said and Liam nodded, pushing back from the ultrasound machine. 

“Yes, health check up now,” he said and Louis giggled. He was having twins.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis was excited. 

He was going to have twin babies! 

The small man bounded into the home he shared with Harry and Zayn, running to the dark haired one that was sitting at the island in the kitchen. Harry closed the door, watching his Eve show the man their ultrasounds, telling him that twins were on the way. Harry called Liam and asked him to bring over Niall, that they wanted to tell Niall the news, turned out Liam and Niall had news also. Liam was probably just getting home like Louis and Harry for the couple was his last appointment for the day. 

“Harry, twin boys!” Louis called as he bounded down the stairs from the second floor. He was running all over the place, his excitement needing to be rubbed off, Harry was sure that Louis was going to crash soon. 

The doorbell rang and Louis stopped moving, eyeing it warley. “Mind answering it?” Harry asked him, watching Louis shield his tiny little bump, unnoticable through his shirt, as he walked to the door. The suspicious movement stopped once Louis looked through the peephole and seen Niall and Liam. He ripped the door open, instantly hugging his blonde friend close. It had been a while since they seen each other, though they texted every day. 

“Louis!” Niall gushed, almost crying as he held Louis’ tiny frame to his body. “What’s up?” He asked when he pulled away, running his fingers through Louis’ growing hair. The small man beamed, pulling his shirt up. He twisted his body to the side, pointing at the tiny bump he had, it stuck out just past the hem of his pants. 

“Babies,” Louis simply said, running a finger along the bump, letting Niall touch it. 

“Babies, as in twins?” He asked and Louis nodded. 

“Boys, as we know,” he said and Niall nodded, pulling something out of his back pocket. 

 

“Well then we both have the same news,” he said and Louis’ rose a brow. “Me and Liam were doing the do since we moved in together,” Niall started, handing the little square ultrasound to Louis. Harry and Liam were in the kitchen, talking about their Eve’s and their pregnancies. “And I’m 13 weeks pregnant,” he said, lifting his own shirt to show Louis his just larger stomach. “With twins, you’ll grow at the same rate, almost, that I do,” Niall added as Louis dropped to his knees to run his fingers over Niall’s slowly stretching tummy. 

“We’re both having babies?” He asked and Niall nodded, laughing when Louis landed kisses on his belly. “I can’t believe you’re further than me,” Louis groaned, standing up. As both boys chatted Harry had to force himself not to slam his forehead down on the counter. Zayn was laughing and Liam was trying to hold back the laughter. 

“Two screaming babies, Louis’ going to scream too, so three,” Harry groaned, gently setting his forehead against the counter. Liam patted his back, turning as Niall wrapped an arm around his middle, snuggling into his side. Louis pouted, pushing Harry so he was sitting up. He climbed into the man's lap, and smiled at the blonde who gave him a thumbs up. “What’s this?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, twiddling his thumbs.

“I am hungry,” Niall said, crossing his arms, taking a step back from Liam. Louis’ eyes widened as he watch Liam hand him his phone, telling him to order what he wanted and make sure to have it delivered here instead of their home. 

“Pregnancy,” Liam explained Louis who blinked. Was he going to go through that? He didn’t have cravings or anything yet, at least that he knew about. “If you have any questions, feel free to call,” Liam told Louis who nodded, pushing himself off of Harry’s lap. He was a bit hungry but he didn’t want to seem like he was copying Niall so he just went to the fridge to pull out one of the little hershey bottles of chocolate milk. 

Harry raised a brow and watched Louis do as he pleased, not that he couldn’t, but he usually was very--asking of things instead of just doing it on his own. “Louis? Are you okay love?” Harry asked, turning in his seat to pull the Eve between his legs. Louis nodded, taking a sip of the brown milk, licking his lips when he was done. 

“Yeah,” he said and Harry laughed when Louis’ tummy growled, not happy with what Louis wanted to feed it, milk wasn’t enough. 

“Are you hungry baby?” He asked and Louis shrugged again. Harry turned, grabbing his phone. “What do you want to eat?” He asked and Louis shook his head. 

“Not that hungry,” he said and Harry shook his own head. 

“We’re not going to play this game, you’re hungry, what do you want to eat?” Harry asked and Louis sighed, giving up. He was actually hungry and he just couldn’t pull off that he wasn’t when his mouth was watering at the idea of chinese food. 

“Chinese?” He asked and Harry nodded, kissing Louis softly.

“Would you mind going and watching a movie with Niall as me, Liam, and Zayn talk about something?” Harry asked, lifting a head to ask Niall the same, as long as Liam was okay with it. When Liam nodded, Niall did too and Louis and the blonde left the room, both whispering around the food that they were getting. 

“He didn’t want to seem like he was copying Niall,” Liam explained before Harry could even ask the question. The curly haired man rose a brow. “He knows that he shouldn’t be having and symptoms yet. Niall was hungry and Louis remembered that he was too. But he didn’t want to make it seem like he was hungry because he was pregnant, like Niall was, so he just--pretended like he wasn’t.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin, my friend, wrote this chapter because she was done of waiting so if the writing style seems a bit different, that's why.

At around three o'clock in the morning, Louis rolled over and patted Harry's cheek, successfully waking him up. "What Lou?" Harry mumbled still half asleep.

"I have a massive headache and can't go back to sleep." Louis had lied there for 30 minutes before he decided to wake his Adam up.

"How am I supposed to help with that? Just shut your eyes and count sheep," Harry rolled over and put his back to Louis. "You'll fall asleep eventually."

With a huff, Louis rolled onto his back and started rubbing his baby bump. He whispered quietly to it, "Hey babies. It's your momma. Daddy's being a meanie."

"I heard that," Harry grumbled softly. "Stop talking and go to sleep." Louis stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes.

Louis just wanted to talk to his babies without being harassed. Deciding to leave before he got yelled at, Louis sat up and rolled out of the bed landing lightly on his feet. He meandered through their home aimlessly before flopping into their nice couch. If Harry was going to yell at him for being too loud, then Louis was going to camp on the couch. Maybe if he got tired he'd move to the guest bedroom. The clock in their living room made a ding to say that it was half three in the morning. 

Louis sighed, "It's just you guys and me, babies. I'm really excited for you to come. I know we still have a long while but time flies. I've already been with Harry for about four months. That's crazy isn't it?" The babies had nothing to say about this. "Sometimes I feel like he gets bored with me. We haven't done anything sexual in a long while. Do you think he's mad at me?" Nothing once again.

Yawning, the teen stood up from his comfy position on the plush couch. He ambled through the bedroom hallway until he came to the guest room and sank into the guest bed. He didn't want to disturb Harry and get yelled at. 

Besides, this bed was just as comfy. Maybe it wasn't as warm, but at the moment, Louis didn't care. Even though his headache was still present, Louis snuggled into the pillow and tried for sleep. It eventually came and Louis was forever happy because of it.

Louis's sleep was fitful and full of nightmares where he lost the babies and Harry sold him back after beating him. When he awoke, sweat was pouring down his face and he was panting heavily. Bringing his knees as close as he could to his chest, Louis buried his face in his legs and let tears roll silently down his face, letting out all the pent up emotions. Surely Harry would never do that right? Even if Louis did lose a child, or both, Harry would still keep him, right? Just the thought of it made Louis's heart hurt. He had definitely fallen hard for the Adam in the four months he had been living with him.

"Louis?" Zayn peered through the doorway. "Are you okay?" He made his way to the bed and cautiously sat down beside Louis. "Why are you in here and not with Harry?"

The younger man sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "I had a terrible nightmare about losing the babies and Harry giving me back because of it," just the thought made him shudder. Zayn sympathetically wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"He'd never do that. If he ever did, something must have happened that really affected him-"

"Like losing a child!" Louis wailed. He started sobbing into Zayn's bare chest. The Adam didn't know what to do. He'd never witnessed anyone like this.

"There, there," Zayn murmured, "Everything will be alright. When Harry wakes up why don't you talk to him about this? He'll make you feel better," slowly, Louis's wails subsided into little sniffles. He still clung to Zayn though. Kissing his hair in a friendly way, Zayn rubbed up and down Louis' back.

"What the fuck is this?"

Zayn jerked his head up to look at Harry who had appeared in the door, "Harry! I'm so glad you're awake. Louis needed someo-"

Harry cut him off, "What were you doing? Did you fuck him in here behind my back? Is that your revenge for me trying to kick you out?" He glared at Zayn. "And you," the enraged Adam pointed at Louis, "How dare you? I gave you everything you wanted. More than any Eve could have want. I waited to have sex with you until you were ready! Have you been fucking Zayn this whole time? Are the babies even mine?"

The last one cut Louis like a whip. Harry didn't believe he was faithful. He had barely even had contact with any other people except Harry. Whenever Harry was home Louis was and almost every time Harry went out, Louis was with him. The babies couldn't be anyone else's yet here Harry was accusing Louis of cheating.

"Stay away from me for the time being," Harry hissed. "I don't want to talk to you or see you," with that, Harry stormed away.

Louis sat there in shock. This wasn't happening. Any second now Harry was going to pop his head in and say just kidding. He was going to hug Louis and tell him that he would never leave and would always love him. So he waited; but, nothing happened. Harry didn't come back and there were no apologies exchanged. This made Louis cry all the more harder.

"Zayn, you told me this wouldn't happen! What did I do?" The hysterical Eve sobbed. Zayn had no answer for him, all he knew was that after Louis fell asleep he was going to have a strongly worded talk with his friend. Slowly but surely, Louis exhausted himself to the point of sleeping again.

Lying him down easily, Zayn gave him one last comforting squeeze and stood up to seek out his friend. Their flat was almost silent except for the creaking boards when Zayn stepped. He first checked the kitchen, but no one was there, then he went over to the master bedroom where he heard faint footsteps. Peering in the room, Zayn spots Harry angrily pacing back and forth with a phone pressed to his ear, "What are you doing?" Zayn interrupted Harry's deep concentration in pacing.

"I'm calling the school," Harry spat, the anger he felt towards his best friend could start another world war.

Zayn raised a brow and didn't say anything for a moment but, the school, where he got Louis from? "Why? What are they going to do?" Then it hit him like a truck.

"I'm going to return that slut of an Eve. Those babies aren't even mine! I don't want him anymore," Harry turned back around and faced the wall, he probably looked stupid but he didn't care, he wasn't looking at Zayn, his best friend who fucked Harry's eve. What friends do that? Zayn was confused, Harry was giving Louis back? He had thought that Harry was infatuated with the tiny eve. He sounded happy when Louis got pregnant and even acted out of an Adam's norm on not wanting to pressure Louis into having sex before he was ready, no matter how close the due date had been coming. 

"Harry," Zayn begged, "You can't do this! Louis hasn't done anything wrong. You're being dramatic!" He touched a few fingers to Harry's back trying to get the man to turn so they could talk face to face about something that was surely going to change Louis and Harry's lives. 

"No! You are just defending him so you can keep your fuck buddy here. I won't let you do this. You should have gotten your own fucking Eve!" Harry shouted, rounding on Zayn, phone still pressed to his ear. Zayn was speechless. Harry seriously thinks that he and Louis were fucking? Was he crazy? The only person Louis had ever fucked was Harry; the only person Louis trusted, really, was Harry. "Yes," Harry said in a professional, calm manner, "I'd like to return the Eve I purchased," there was a slight pause and Zayn was still frozen in horror. "Mhmm. When can you pick him up? The sooner the better." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Rapidly shaking his head, Zayn grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry think about this! Louis has brought you so much happiness and he hasn't even done anything to deserve this."

Harry shook Zayn's hands off and paid attention to the phone again, "So, in two days you will pick him up? All I have to do is fill out some paper work that should arrive with the car? Great, thank you." He hung up and glared at Zayn. "What the fuck do you mean? Louis' done everything to deserve something like this. I gave him everything he could want and he decides that i'm not good enough for him in bed, so he goes to my fucking best friend. I thought you were my best friend and, oh no, don't think you're getting out of this either. I want you out with him. Fuck you." Harry pushed past Zayn and down the hall, the fuming Adam flung the door open, stalked out, and then slammed it as he exited their home.

Zayn was left standing there with horror all over his face. Harry had just made the deal to give Louis back. How was Louis going to take it? This much stress could hurt the babies, if Louis didn't die of a broken heart first.

"Zayn?" A small voice from the guest bedroom rang out in the eerily quiet house.

"Oh, Louis, how'd you sleep?" Zayn asked, turning to look at the Eve.

Louis shrugged, "Not too bad. But I woke up to a door being slammed. Was that Harry?" His voice got really timid at the end like he was afraid of the answer.

The Adam sighed and nodded his head, "Yea, Lou, it was. Harry-he...he made a shit decision. I tried to stop him, but he ignored me and continued on with it anyway." Now the little Eve was terrified.

"W-what did he do?" Louis covered his belly, hands tugging at the shirt covering his babies. Zayn didn't know how to tell the kid. How do you tell someone that the person they're in love with has given them back? He was baffled; there was no possible way to tell Louis without giving him a metaphorical aneurism. So Zayn just pulled Louis into a comforting hug and rubbed his back.

"Just relax. Everything will be okay. I'll find a way to make this right," Zayn whispered, hands rubbing up and down Louis' back to try and calm the slow trembles. 

Even though Louis didn't know what he was making right, he still let his friend comfort him, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise, Lou," Zayn smiled a sad, damp smile and held Louis tighter as a tear rolled down his cheek. Now he had promised Louis. The lad trusted Zayn and if Zayn failed him, he was no better than Harry.


	15. Chapter 14

“You’re seriously going to do this?” Zayn asked, arms crossed at his chest, eyes narrowed as Harry watched Louis sob and pack his clothes. The curly haired man was gnawing at his lip, eyes worried when Louis stumbled trying to grab a pair of socks. “You’re going to get rid of your Eve because he had a nightmare. A nightmare that you weren’t there to help him with?” Zayn continued on, knowing he was breaking the shell that Harry had put on. 

“Will you shut up?” Harry asked and Zayn shook his head, because no, he wasn’t going to shut up. As much as Zayn didn’t like some of the things Louis and Harry did, as much as he really didn’t want to warm up to the Eve, no one should be kicked out while they’re pregnant...with twins. 

“If you wanted to see if those babies in YOUR eve were yours, why haven’t you gotten a paternity test yet? You know damn well it’s possible,” Zayn scratched his arm, eyes on Louis who had stopped packing but instead was now sitting on the floor, crying into one of Harry’s shirts. “Are you afraid that you’d look stupid?” 

Harry glared at him directly now, green eyes worried and angry. “Will you shut the fuck up please,” he growled and Zayn shook his head yet again because, hell no. Louis did not deserve this. 

“I wonder what Niall is going to think when I tell him that his best friend is getting sent away because his Adam is doing drugs or something. I mean, not too long ago you were best buds with Louis and here you are now, calling your virgin Eve a whore. Remember when I did that?” Zayn tilted his head to the side, brow raised. No, Louis wasn’t a virgin but technically, to Zayn at least, he was because he’s only had one cock … and that was Harry’s. 

“Please Harry!” Louis begged, turning his blood shot, broken hearted eyes to Harry who forced himself to keep looking at Zayn. “I’ll take the test, please,” Louis sobbed. 

“And when they’re your spawn you’ll treat Louis and them like a good Adam and father you are,” Zayn tilted his head to the side, watching as Harry sagged. “You don’t want to do it, do you?” Zayn asked, moving to Louis. Harry watched as Zayn lifted him off of the floor, pulling his shirt up to show Harry his rather large baby bump. “You don’t want them sticking a syringe into your Eve’s belly. Causing him immense pain, possibly a miscarriage,” Zayn ran a hand down Louis’ belly, fingers following the curve of it. 

“Stop touching him,” Harry demanded and Zayn shook his head, running a thumb along a tiny stretch mark. 

“Why? You think we’re fucking anyway. But...you don’t, do you. You know he’s only been yours, that these children in him are yours, but where do you get coming off like some asshole?” Zayn asked, removing his arms from around the shaking Eve who was trying to be as quiet as he could. 

“We can go in right now,” Louis sniffled, pulling his shirt back down over his belly. “I-I’ll go through the pain to prove that they’re yours,” Louis finished, head tilted so he could look up at Harry. 

“He’ll go through all that pain just so his worst nightmare doesn’t come true,” Zayn hummed. “That’s what he told me before you barged in. I was comforting him from a dream where you got rid of him.” 

“Stop, both of you, get out of my sight,” Harry covered his eyes with his hand, turning away from the two. Zayn tugged Louis out of the room and to the guest room where his sobs came back full force. 

“He’s ganna get rid of me!” Louis sobbed into Zayn’s chest, fingers tugging at his shirt pathetically. 

“No he’s not. Trust me, no he is not,” Zayn said, hugging Louis tightly. Harry was just being an asshole, he wasn’t going to give Louis away. The pregnancy was probably a lot on him, well it was a lot on Louis but harry was going to be a daddy. He had to go through louis’ minor mood swings and food cravings, maybe it was a lot. Zayn wasn’t sure but he was sure that nothing was going to happen to Louis, he would even take him in. 

If Harry didn’t straighten up then Zayn would move out. Zayn would pick Louis as his Eve. Zayn would care for Louis, raise Louis and Harry’s child, and--Zayn would do it because Louis didn’t deserve this, nor did he deserve the group home he’d be forced to live in if Harry got rid of him. 

Pregnant rejected Eve’s had their child, who went into the system, then they were treated like cows. They were forced to be injected with the donated Adam’s sperm, they would be tied down to a bed all day and made to grow babies just to give birth, get them taken away, then for it to restart all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by me XD


	16. Chapter 15

Louis didn’t sleep that night because he knew that the people to come and get him to take him away were going to be there in the morning. Zayn offered to sleep with Louis but the Eve didn’t want to make Harry mad and he really didn’t want to keep Zayn awake all night with his crying. 

There was a knock at the door around 9 in the morning and Louis broke down, eyes on his bedroom door, body sitting on the bed with his suitcases next to him. Zayn walked into the room and hugged Louis, telling him that everything was going to be alright, that he promised, right? 

No one followed Zayn into the bedroom for Louis but Louis could hear 3 people shouting, the high pitched voice of Niall and the deep tones of Liam and Harry. “Zayn, why are they here?” Louis asked and Zayn smiled. 

“I called them because I know Liam, if anyone, was going to knock some sense into Harry,” he explained and Louis wiped his cheeks. He flattened his hands on his belly, pushed himself off of the bed, and walked out of the room. He found Niall punching Harry in the arm, screaming ‘bitch, sonofabitch, cunt, bastard, you don’t deserve him anyway you cunt,’ at him. Liam was shouting to his face, hand up and finger pointed at Harry’s chest. 

Harry was trying to lightly push Niall off of him while yelling back at Liam, everything was so loud until Niall seen Louis. He got quiet which made Liam look at him then look where he was looking to see Louis. He got quiet and Harry turned to look at Louis as well. 

“How did you sleep? We didn’t wake you, did we?” Liam asked as Niall moved to Louis, wrapping his arms around the Eve. 

“I didn’t sleep, so you didn’t wake me,” Louis mumbled to Liam, wrapping his arms around Niall, hugging his pregnant friend close. 

“How’s the babies, Lou?” Niall asked Louis quietly, eyes going to Zayn who was standing to the side, watching everyone. 

“I think they’re fine,” Louis mumbled. Niall nodded and turned to look at Liam glaring at Harry. 

“He’s not sleeping you bitch,” Liam cursed, narrowing his eyes. 

“I called it off,” Harry said and everyone stopped moving. Louis’ bottom lip wabbled and he moved around Niall to look at Harry better. “I called it all off I don’t know what got into me. I didn’t sleep last night either, they were pretty pissed when I called them at one in the morning to tell them that I didn’t need them anymore,” Harry explained, turning his eyes from Liam to look down at Louis who had tears falling down his cheeks. 

“I can stay?” Louis asked, hands going down to his smaller belly, tears falling down his cheeks to his chin and dripping down. 

Harry nodded and Louis rushed to him, hugging his arms around Harry’s middle. “You can stay, I am so fucking sorry for everything I put you through this past little while. I promise i’m going to be better, i’m going to get you whatever you want, going to make you feel good whenever you want,” Harry promised. “I love you and I am soo sorry that I did what I did,” Harry said and Louis pulled back to look up at him. 

“I hate you right now. I’m not happy with you, I wont be for a long while,” Louis said. “But I love you and I don’t ever want to leave you or have your babies taken away,” Louis told him. 

It was quiet for a moment more then Niall scream cheered making everyone jump. Zayn was smiling, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest. Liam was near crying himself, knowing that everything was going to be okay. Louis, with twins, wasn’t going to have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was very short but it really was time to move past it. There's going to be minor drama's from here until the end of the story but I can say there wont be too much more UNLESS you guys shoot me ideas! 
> 
> I don't know how many of you follow me on wattpad but I will start updating this fic every Sunday while I update 'My Daddies' every Saturday and nothing during the week due to a new job. Um...I think that's it for now.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooaaaaah, an update??? Am I sick or something?? It's been 3 whole months!!!

Harry did get better in the weeks coming up. Liam saw the way that Louis was growing and told him that he really wanted to do an ultrasound at his 8 week mark instead of just at his 12 week. Harry happily took Louis to his 8 week appointment and even cried when he seen his tiny babies on the ultrasound. He held Louis close every night and told him how much he loved the boy and the babies that were growing in his belly. Zayn stayed to himself while Harry took care of the pregnant boy but he did help a little, especially when Harry had to leave sometimes to get some work done on something. 

They were currently at their 12 week appointment and Louis was tired, yawning, hands on his sizable baby belly. He wasn’t too huge but he did hang over the top of his pants and his shirts stretched sometimes. Niall was 19 weeks and his belly was only just a little bigger than Louis’. 

“Louis,” Liam said as he opened the doors, smiling at the pregnant Eve when he stood up and tugged at Harry’s hand. Louis was on the bed and had his shirt hiked up so that Liam would push and poke at his hard belly for a little while, then set up the machine that would allow Louis to look at his tinies that were in his belly. 

“Oh my god look at them!” Louis wanted to scream. Harry took his hand and Louis looked over at him. The man loved the babies that were in Louis’ belly but sometimes seeing Louis so happy made him think about almost giving him back to the government. 

“They grew, didn’t they?” Liam asked laughing. “Perfect for 12 weeks. You see their little heads, arms, feet,” Liam looked over at Harry, then down to Louis who was just glowing with happiness, eyes on the screen above Harry’s head. 

“When do we get to make sure they’re boys?” Louis asked and Liam shrugged. 

“18 to 20 weeks. I’ll be seeing you at your 16th week so i’m going to say at your 20th,” he said and Louis nodded, taking the 3 ultrasound pictures that Liam handed him. He handed them to Harry a moment later and the man put them into his wallet for safekeeping. 

“How is Niall doing?” Louis asked and Liam grinned. 

“We’re actually making sure that our baby is a boy, just a few days,” he said and Louis wiggled in his spot, causing Harry to laugh a little. 

Adam’s and Eve’s had to make sure that their babies were boys, just in case someone finally got pregnant with a girl. Girls could mean more girls and that could mean that the world could go back to the way it was before the girls went extinct. 

*~*

“I’m hungry,” Louis told Harry as they walked out of the doctors office. The Adam wrapped an arm around Louis’ body and helped him get into the car. 

“What do you want to eat?” Harry asked once he got into his side. It was cold outside still but the snow was melting, spring coming. Louis was going to have his babies at the end of the summer while Niall was going to have his in the middle. 

Louis remembers when he first found out he was pregnant, how Niall had cravings and he didn’t, and it almost made him laugh because now he is just a week shy of what Niall was and he was already craving so many different foods. It felt good to be pregnant. 

“Uuuum,” Louis licked his lips and looked around the car before shrugging. “I want a bunch of things,” the Eve said and Harry sighed rolling his head back. The last time Louis did this, it took him almost an hour to finally come to a solid decision on what he wanted to eat. “But I think i’m in a chinese mood right now, aren’t you?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, not wanting louis to change his mind before they got the the restaurant. 

Once they were seated Louis ran his fingers up and down his tiny belly. There was a couple behind them, an Adam and an Eve, and the Eve was heavily pregnant, stuffing his face with egg roles while the Adam sneered at him, typing away at his phone. Louis didn’t like that Adam because how could he act so mean towards the poor Eve? 

“Hello! I’ll be your server for today. What would you like to eat?” A short guy asked and Louis blinked, looking down at the menu. 

“Uh, can I get some tea, a coke, and your four seasons?” Louis asked and the guy nodded turning to Harry who ordered his own meal. Once the guy walked away Louis frowned, hand going to his belly again. He was really hungry and he wanted to tell the waiter to tell the cook to cook faster because his stomach was going to eat itself soon. 

“You should tell me sooner that you’re hungry,” Harry said, sipping at the water that was set on the table when they first walked in. Louis nodded, folding his hands in his lap. 

“I know, I just don’t want to seem like a bother,” Louis told him and Harry shrugged. 

“You’re pregnant with my babies. I think you have a 9 month ticket to be a bother,” Harry said and Louis almost laughed. Their drinks were set down and the guy promised that their food would be out soon before walking away. 

“I hope we have a girl,” Louis said softly and Harry almost spit out his drink. Louis poured his tea and mixed a sugar and a milk into it. 

“You know that’s not possible, right?” Harry says in return and Louis nodded. 

“Yeah, but I still hope, you know?” He looks up at his Adam. “What if we’re the first?” He asks and Harry blinks. Their lives would change, that’s for sure. Louis would be kept safe at all times, he and Harry would be made to have more children because they were proven to be able to have females. Louis’ eggs and Harry’s sperm would be tested and it would be a nightmare and a lovely time at the same time. 

“Yeah, I know,” he says and smiles at the waiter when he brings them their food, Louis’ meal was a large plate of different things. Beef, Chicken, Shrimp, different Vegetables. It was spicy but that was what Louis was aiming for. 

“It’s just a hope, yeah?” 

“Yeah, just a hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note copied from wattpad)  
> Hey guys, I know this was a filler chapter and things are going easy compared to the last few chapters we've had! I also know I lied out of my ass when I told you guys last chapter that updates would be coming on Sundays and then my ass just didn't update for 3 months, how mean? I cannot promise right now that updates will be regular again but hell, I can promise that i'm going to TRY. If my lovely Sarah was reading this right now she'd be rolling her eyes because she knows my habits and she knows that this story will either go on another hiatus or it'll get finished within a couple of weeks :D
> 
> So please like and comment to let me know that you guys are still here so that I know I still have a reason to finish the fic!!!! <3


	18. Chapter 17

It was a few days later when life on earth changed for good. Well, not really but it was amazing. Niall crashed into Harry, Zayn, and Louis’ home. The pregnant Eve screeched, turning to look over the back of the couch to look at who opened the door like that. Niall was sobbing and Louis looked over his pregnant belly quickly, trying to find the reason for the crying. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, pushing himself off of the couch. Niall lightly crashed into his front, hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder. Liam took Harry and Zayn to the side to talk quietly to them. 

“-checked so many times,” Louis couldn’t really hear what Liam was saying but he could make some out. “-only ones that know.” 

“What happened Niall?” Louis asked, trying to calm his friend down. 

“L-Louis!” Niall pulled back searching his pockets for something. When he found it, he yanked the ultrasound out of his pocket. He turned and tried to show Louis what was on it, the Eve had to steady Niall’s hand and look at it. 

“What am I looking at? Other than your baby,” Louis squinted at it and Niall pointed at the area between the baby's legs, they were wide open and Louis shrugged. 

“I don’t see anything,” he says and Niall almost screams. 

“That’s the point! There’s no penis! I’m having a fucking girl!” Niall shouted and Louis’ heart pounded in his chest. 

“A girl?” He asked turning to look at Liam who was still talking to Harry and Zayn who looked just as surprised. 

“We’re going to have to go to the government but we wanted to tell you guys first,” Niall said and Louis turned to look at his best friend. “I promise we’ll write to you guys,” Niall said and Louis almost cried. Niall would pretty much be locked away for the rest of his pregnancy until he would give birth. It would make sure that he was in fact having a girl and if he did successfully give birth to a baby girl he and Liam would probably never be allowed to leave. 

“Oh my god,” Louis hugged Niall, tears welling in his eyes. 

Niall and Liam stayed for the rest of the day, knowing that they’d have to leave in the morning to go get tested and all that. 

Louis cried with Niall when they left just before it was time for Louis to go to bed. Harry hugged the Eve and held him close that night, trying to calm him down so he could go to sleep for the twins in his belly. “It’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” Harry told him and Louis sniffled into the Adam’s chest. 

They didn’t hear anything for a week. Louis got the phone call during lunch and Harry almost didn’t let him answer it, only allowing him when he seen that it was Liam’s phone number on the caller I.D. 

“Liam!?” Louis answered the phone and there was a small laugh over the line. The eve put the phone on speaker and Harry leaned forward to listen to Liam mumble something to Niall. 

“They did an ultrasound here and I guess that Niall is pregnant with a girl,” Liam said. They have him on bedrest because they don’t want to risk a miscarriage or something. I’ve been forced to cum like 10 times because they want to test my sperm, it’s so weird,” Liam explained and Louis laughed, looking over at Harry. 

“How is Niall though?” Louis asked and Liam took a deep breath, sighing over the phone. 

“He’s crying a lot. From happiness and sadness I guess. He’s having a baby girl, he can use a girl name, but he’s going through a lot of testing and he doesn’t get any privacy right now,” Liam said and Louis looked down at the table. He set the phone down on the table and everyone was silent for a little while. 

“Do they think females might be something that can happen more?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, actually. In this week alone there has been 10 other Eve’s with female babies in them. It’s happening and it’s happening fast,” Liam said. “The odds are almost...nothing but it’s possible that Louis could be pregnant with girls,” Liam explained and Louis looked at Harry quickly. 

Zayn was quiet the whole time, eyes down at his food. 

“What’s going to happen to the baby after she’s born?” Louis asked and Liam was quiet for a long moment. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if we’re going to be allowed to keep her. I don’t know if they’re going to want to do testing on her,” Liam explained. “But i’ll be sure to tell you guys when we know,” Liam finished and Louis nodded, pulling the phone closer to himself. 

“Tell Niall I love him and I hope that he has a successful pregnancy and a healthy baby girl,” Louis said and Liam agreed before hanging up. “So he’s having a baby girl and it’s happening all over,” Louis sniffled and Harry stood up, wrapping his arms around Louis’ body. 

“Just 2 more months until we can find out what we’re having,” Harry said and Louis nodded, eyes going to Zayn. 

“I want to get an Eve,” Zayn said and Louis blinked. Harry turned to his friend and rose a brow. 

“I thought you never wanted one?” 

“Well, I do.” 

“Oh, do you want to go get one sometime?” Harry asked and Zayn nodded. 

“I want Louis to come with us. He would know what Eve would be good or not,” Zayn told Harry looking at Louis who’s lips parted in shock. 

“You want me to come with you?” He asked and Zayn nodded. “Oh, well...okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short one, I know.


	19. Chapter 18

2 weeks later Zayn decided it was time for him to actually leave the house and put effort into finding an Eve of his own. Louis made sure he was all dressed and ready then he helped Harry choose between different coloured shirts.

"We have to go baby clothes shopping again," Louis smiled and Harry nodded leaning forward to kiss him then lead him out of the home and to the car where Zayn was already waiting. They went to the same school Louis had been trained at and the Eve smiled at his old instructor, his pregnant belly on proud display.

"Listen up!" The man shouted at all the Eve's waiting to be looked at and picked from. "This right here is what your goal in life is," he said and all the Eve's looked up, eyes going to Louis whose hands were on his 15 week bump, Harry's arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders.

Louis had his eyes on a small boy with blue eyes much like his own. He had thick red lips and long eyelashes, sharp cheekbones, and straight teeth. All the boys were naked but Louis didn't mind, he had been through the same thing, his cheeks had been just as pink as theirs were. There were 10 of them, it was all of their birthdays and they were all 18.

"Which one catches your eye?" Zayn asks Louis as the few other Adams moved through the line, looking through the boys.

"Second to last," Louis says and Zayn looks to the boy, eyes scanning the tanned skin. He looked very much like Louis so Zayn nodded and Louis smiled up at him. The dark haired man went and took care of business, getting the Eve's name and such, and before they knew it, Louis was in the Eve's room with the two Adam's watching him pack all his clothing.

"Devereux," Louis hummed and the small boy looked up at the mention of his name. "I do love that name," Louis added and the boy blushed, thanking him lightly.

"H-How far along are you?" Devereux asked and Louis smiled, eyes going to his belly.

"Just 15 weeks, but it's twins," he explains when the boys brows raise in question. His bump was much larger than a normal 15 week belly. Zipping up his duffle bag Dev slung it over his shoulder and Louis looked up at Zayn then Harry. "Can we get chinese on the way home? I'm sure Devereux would much appreciate it," he says with a wink and Zayn laughs, taking the bag from the Eve who didn't fight.

"Would you like chinese?" Zayn asked Dev, hand going to take the smaller boys.

"I-I would," he said and Louis grinned.

*~*

"Perfectly healthy babies," Louis was told a week later and he smiled, eyes on the ultrasound machine. Today was a good day because Devereux has gushed about losing his virginity the night before, Louis was so happy for him. Niall was supposed to call later that day to give him the lowdown on his situation, and his babies were healthy and growing well.

Just as Louis got home the phone rang and he quickly picked it up, squealing when he heard Niall's voice. "Louis please," the other man whined and Louis laughed, sitting down on the couch, Devereux shifting to lie his head on Louis' shoulder.

"How are you? How's the baby?" He asked and Niall hummed.

"It's really busy still. I was the first, though girls are popping up all over the world, so they're going to make sure that she's going to live. I've had needles shoved into my belly a bunch of times and gosh she's a kicker lately," he explained and Louis nodded though the boy couldn't see him.

"Did I tell you Zayn got an Eve? He's actually with me right now. Names Devereux," Louis said and Niall got a small 'hi' from the boy before louis pulled the phone back to his own ear. "He's so cute I love him to death already, I can't wait to see what babies he can make," he winked down at Dev who blushed and hid his face in Louis' arm.

"He sure sounds cute, hey, I have to go. Sorry to cut this short, I forgot I had a nurse coming in to take my weight," he said and a moment later he clicked off and Louis put his cell down.

"What's up?" He asked Dev when the boy yawned.

"Was up late last night as you know," he blushed and Louis grinned. "And I got up early this morning so i'm just a bit tired," he said and Louis accepted the excuse.

"I'm sure if you asked he would let you take a nap, Zayn's an ass but he's not that big of an ass," Louis explained and smiled up at Harry when the man walked into the room. He accepted a kiss to the cheek then lips, then moved out of under Dev to sit on the man's lap when he sat down. "Hiya babe," he giggled and Harry grinned, large hand going to Louis' bump.

"How are you and my babies?" He asked and Louis lifted his shirt to show the tight skin of his belly.

"They are doing great today. Kinda want a sandwich, like a hoagie or something," he explained and Harry laughed.

"I can arrange that if you'd like," the Adam said and Louis nodded, kissing him. He couldn't imagine that just a few weeks ago Harry had threatened to send him away and here they were, happy as ever, babies on the way. Zayn was happy, with his own Eve that could be pregnant any day because they were doing 'the do' now.

Niall and Liam were being taken care of and they were having the world's first ever Baby girl and Louis just couldn't thank the gods enough for such a fortunate life.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another short one. I got no excuses as to why this wasn't updated. I just know the characters have changed a lot. This is starting to turn out like "Kitten Love" where the gaps between chapters were so large that I really can't remember HOW i'm writing the book so it's a roller coaster.
> 
> Sorry about that guys. What do you think of Devereux?


	20. Chapter 19

Louis nearly killed Zayn when Devereux came into the pregnant man's room crying, hands on his bare bum. He was nude, not that Louis minded, but the Eve was absolutely sobbing into Louis chest and didn't want Louis looking at the belt marks Zayn left behind.

"You take a nap yeah?" Louis got the Eve into his bed and he glared at Harry who was walking into the room as he walked out.

"What happened?" The Adam asked, eyes going to the sniffling boy in their bed.

"Ask your best friend before I put my foot so far up his ass it comes out of his mouth," Louis hissed and Harry rose a brow. He had let Louis get out there with his wording and attitude but this was a bit far.

"I think you should go take a cool down shower. Devereux is his Eve to do with as he pleases," Harry says and Louis glared at him, blue eyes dark, before turning to stomp towards Zayn's room. "Louis Tomlinson, you will come here I will spank you too," Harry threatened and Louis stopped in his tracks, fingers flexing. "I have given you enough wiggle room for you to be the person you want to be but you have no place in their relationship," Harry said and Louis turned slowly.

"What did you just say to me?" The Eve asked and Zayn opened the door to his room, having heard the talking, and leaned against the door jam, arms crossed at his chest and eyes on Louis and Harry.

"You're doing exactly what Zayn did to you before," Harry said and Louis' back straightened, which actually did help the small ache that was running through it. "You are putting your nose into someone else's relationship. You don't even know why Devereux was spanked," it looked and sounded like Harry did so Louis crossed his arms like Zayn and cocked his hip out.

"And what did he do?" Louis asked and Harry looked over his shoulder at Zayn who was fighting a smile.

"It's none of your concern. If he wants to tell you then he will. Go take a shower and get yourself and Devereux ready, we're all going out to dinner," Harry said and Louis bristled, fingers curling into fists.

"Who do you think you are?" The Eve asked, eyes going to Devereux as he peeked his head out of the bedroom, eyes rimmed red and thick lips slick with spit from licking.

"I am your Adam and if you do not do as I say I will lay into your ass the same," Harry growled standing tall and Louis' heartbeat in his chest. He swallowed and scratched his fingers across his arms lightly then nodded, licking his lips.

"Okay," he finally said and moved to the bedroom, fingers grabbing Dev's wrist as he passed him.

Once the two were out of sight Zayn silently clapped and Harry glared at him. "Seems like you're standing up to him again, was actually wondering if you were going to let him get away with his attitude forever," Zayn said and Harry scoffed. "Hey, don't get mad at me. This is all you. You hurt him by the threat of giving him back, and since then, you've been too soft. He is still your Eve, whether or not he is pregnant with your children. Imagine if you were out and he talked to you like that?" Zayn said and he just shrugged when Harry glared at him.

"I don't need your opinions on how i'm treating my Eve, you spanked yours for folding clothing wrong," Harry said and Zayn shrugged.

"He's never going to fold them wrong again, will he?" He asked turning to walk into the bedroom. "And if you could be a doll and send him this way please, i'd rather not have him showering without me, if that's alright with you?" Harry turned and walked into his own bedroom to see Louis on his knees on the floor.

He was cushioned by Harry's pillow and his hands were kneading soothing cream into Devereux bum. Harry didn't look at the nakedness of the Eve that wasn't his as he walked to the closet to grab an outfit to wear for the double date they were all going on.

"There you go, now don't piss him off anymore please," Louis said softly, standing up. Devereux looked at Louis' belly then set a hand on his own. "It'll happen," Louis beamed and kissed the boys cheek. "Let's check in 2 weeks," he said and motioned for Dev to go back to Zayn. Once the boy was out of the room and the door was closed Louis lifted the pillow off of the floor and tossed it on the bed.

"For folding clothes wrong," Louis said and Harry shrugged.

"It's not our relationship," he replied and Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Are you going to join me in the shower?" he asked and Harry nodded, grabbing his outfit and walking into the bathroom, getting the shower ready while Louis chose what he was going to wear. It would only be the 3rd time Devereux left the house for something to eat and Louis knew the boy was excited even if he was in pain from his spanking.

"He's going to be fine, you know that right?" Harry asked and Louis shrugged, setting his clothes on the counter, eyes going to the mirror after he pulled his shirt off. His belly was large and Louis couldn't wait until he found out the genders of his babies. Niall had told him a few weeks ago that a lot of people were having girls now, like it was sudden, and Louis wondered if he was going to be blessed with baby girls too.

He'd be happy either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just didn't want to add the double date to this chapter...too lazy to write it right this second >_>


	21. Chapter 20

Louis should have expected Devereux to come to him 2 weeks later, crying, with a huge smile on his face. He didn’t though so when the tiny boy, even smaller than himself, dived onto the couch, laughing, crying, and smiling into his chest he was shocked. 

“What’s up?” He asked, fingers palpating his belly. He was having small pains but it was okay, they weren’t contractions from what he’s looked up online. 

“I’m pregnant!” Dev all but shouted and Louis grinned wrapping an arm around the boys shoulders. 

“That’s great! Have you made a doctors appointment yet?” He asked frowning when he got a sharp pain from his belly button down to his groin. Harry was talking with Zayn in the kitchen, Louis hearing their voices but not what they were saying. 

“Yeah, they want me in next week,” Dev says standing up to pull his shirt up. He still had a flat belly but you could see the very tiny, hardly different, bump at his pant line. Louis put bets on twins, like himself, but he wouldn’t say anything to the younger boy. 

“What did Zayn say about it?” Louis asked, looking to the clock hanging on the wall. He had an appointment today to see if he was having boys like he was supposed too and it was close to being time to get ready. 

“He cried,” Dev whispered and Louis rose a brow, tilting his head back. Maybe the baby, or babies, would change the man for the better. The baby was his after all, Zayn’s only so far. Holding his hand out Louis sucked on his bottom lip. Dev pulled the arm helping Louis to his feet, his large belly hindering him from bending to do it himself. 

“He’s a good man when he wants to be,” Louis tells the Eve walking out of the room, Dev following him. “He does have bad times but he does have really good ones,” Louis explains, remembering when Zayn was there for him when Harry went through his rough patch. 

“Louis, are you getting ready?” Harry called when the two Eve’s walked past the kitchen and Louis back tracked so he could confirm that he was. Dev had his tiny hands on his belly, absolutely glowing, and Zayn was sitting at the island, head turned away, but Louis could see the redness around his cheeks indicating that he was still crying. 

“Get ready to Dev, we’re going out,” Zayn croaked, lifting his hands to rub at his face. The Eve voiced that he would and the two were off to get ready, leaving the Adams to talk again. 

“A baby that’s all yours,” Harry said. “He doesn’t even have to get checked for virginity because he’s pregnant,” Harry added. Liam wasn’t able to be there for any doctors appointments or checking so it was good that Dev wouldn’t have to have an absolute stranger touching him. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think i was ever going to go through this,” Zayn said and Harry grinned. 

“Technically you have hella kids out there,” he spoke and Zayn laughed. Adams had to donate their sperm periodically if they didn’t have an Eve, now that Zayn did, he stopped. 

“Yeah but this is going to be my baby,” Zayn grinned and Harry nodded. 

“I have 2 on the way and I have no idea how i’m going to deal,” the Adam laughed and Zayn nodded, looking down at his hands. 

“I didn’t ever think i was going to go through this man. Babies? I’m not daddy material,” Zayn coughs as the Eve’s walk back into the room, smiling at Dev. 

Harry moved to kiss Louis’ cheek, fingers going to his large belly to feel the hardness of his babies. “How are you?” He asked and Louis hummed. 

“Small pains but it’s okay,” he said and Harry looked down at the belly. 

“Well at least we’re going to the doctors today so you can ask them about it, yeah?” Zayn was kissing Dev’s cheeks making the boy giggle and writhe around. 

*~*

Louis and Harry left soon after, leaving Zayn with his Eve who was sitting on the counter, legs spread to accommodate his hips. “You must be very fertile to get pregnant so fast,” Zayn hums when Devereux’s cheeks turn pink. “Ganna fill a house up with babies?” He asked and Dev nodded quickly, leaning to kiss Zayn’s lips. 

“I had fun making the baby too,” Dev winked and Zayn grinned. 

“Oh I know you did,” he winked and Dev laughed, leaning forward to set his forehead on Zayn’s shoulder. “I was thinking of getting our own place soon,” Zayn cleared his throat and Dev jerked back, eyes wide. 

“But then I won't see Louis,” he says softly, fingers tugging at his shirt, suddenly very self conscious. 

“What if I find a half house?” Zayn asks, watching his Eve’s reactions. “It’s a full house that’s cut in half, it’s mainly for Adams that have two Eve’s so they can keep them seperate if needed,” Zayn explained. “There’s doors that connect both homes but it’s separate so both sides feel secluded and on it’s own,” he said and Dev nods, accepting that. 

“We don’t have the money for that though,” he whispers and Zayn shrugs. 

“We can appeal to the government,” he says. They only get so much money each month, the amount going up the more children you have to be able to provide, but they surely didn’t get enough money to buy anything more than a single family home. The only reason they lived in the larger home they did at the time was because Zayn and Harry put both of their cheeks together to cover the bills. 

“Okay,” Dev nodded, lifting his arms to wrap them around Zayn’s shoulders, hugging him. “I love you daddy,” he whispered quietly, as if Louis and Harry were still in the home. He only called Zayn daddy when they were alone without ears around to hear him. Zayn loved it and it turned the man on almost every time. 

And this time it seemed to do just that, making the man moan in Dev’s shoulder, fingers going to the boys thighs, squeezing them. 

“I love you too baby,” he breathes, rutting his hips against Dev’s, grinning when the Eve whined. “I think we should take care of these before we go out,” he says and Devereux nods quickly, pulling back to push himself off of the counter and get on his knees in front of Zayn. 

“Ganna suck you off Daddy,” Dev whispers as he rips Zayn’s belt undone and jerks his pants down. The Adam threw his head back and carded his fingers through Dev’s hair. 

*~*

“Pain from here to here?” The doctor asked, his deep voice making Louis a tiny bit uncomfortable but he nodded. The doctor trailed his finger from Louis’ bellybutton to just above his groin. “Looks like Round Ligament Pain to me,” the doctor says after a moment of thinking. “It’s from your belly growing,” he answers the question on Louis and Harry’s faces. 

“Oh, okay, can we help that?” Louis asked and the doctor shook his head. 

“No, you’re going to have to live with it unfortunately,” he says and Louis sighs. The lights went out and the doctor grabbed the ultrasound wand, going to Louis’ belly with some gel he watched the screen as he tried to find the genders. 

The doctor looked disappointed when he announced they were boys and Louis heart broke a little. He was happy, he was, but he did hope for girls. “Well, they’re healthy, right?” Harry asked and the man nodded. 

“Oh yes, growing perfectly,” he says and Louis beams. He was growing his babies good. 

 

“I want you back in a month and i’m sure the complications will start at your 30 week mark, they usually do,” the doctor says. From research and history, men took the end of pregnancies harder than the females did. Niall was coming up on the end of his pregnancy and that made Louis worry a little. 

“Okay,” Louis nodded taking the napkin he was given to clean off his large belly. Harry helped him stand and they did all the things they had to do about making another appointment before they left, Louis sagging once he was in the car. “Well, two boys,” he says and smiles to Harry who started the car. 

“Now we have to think about really good names,” he says and winks causing Louis to laugh. 

“Can we get taco bell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There have been A LOT of comments (on wattpad) telling me they didn't want Louis to have girls so against my best judgment I didn't give them girls. Which is kinda good yeah? Most books would have went for the "surprise" that everyone knew was coming with girls and that's a lot of drama to write and stuff about the testing and all that and I wasn't all about that. So yeah, two boys, name ideas?


	22. Chapter 21

Zayn appealed to the government for a half house, using the excuse of Louis being an older Eve, he could help Devereux out still, especially with children. The two Adams were already used to each other and have shown they could pay bills and maintain a household, so all the man had to do was wait for a denial or acceptance.

Unfortunately Louis couldn't show for Dev's first appointment, when made the Eve sad but the Adam happy. Zayn liked Louis, and how he was helping Dev, but he did want to have his alone time with the boy.

During the appointment Louis was on a skype call with Niall, the blonde currently standing up to show off his large 28 week belly. There were bruises along the bottom and near his belly button from needles and testing but he assured Louis they didn't hurt that bad. Liam looked tired and Louis felt bad for the couple.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Louis asked and Niall nodded, looking to Liam then back to the camera.

"We want to name her Elizabeth," Niall tells him and Louis cooes at the cute name. "It's such a strong name, I love it," Niall adds and Louis nods. Harry walked into the room, bends by Louis so the camera could get him in the shot, and waves to Niall.

"Twin boys," he tells the Eve who nods, already having been told by Louis.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Niall asks and Louis shakes his head.

"It's only been a week since we figured out we were having boys," Louis leans back in the couch further, balancing his laptop on the top of his belly while it was cool. If it overheated then Louis would set it back on the table where his feet sat.

"Yeah, Zayn is trying to get us a half house to live in too," Harry tells Niall and Louis smiles up at the Adam. Zayn told them a few days prior of what he wanted to do and neither Louis nor Harry were against it.

"Oh that's cool! We'll have a house set up for us nearby so that we can raise our daughter as normally as we can but at the same time, keep track of her development and stuff," Niall explains and Louis pouts. So the man wasn't going to be able to ever go home, that was really sucky.

The front door opened and Louis said his goodbye's to Niall, knowing that Devereux was going to want to tell him about his first appointment. "How did it go?" The Eve asked when the small boy walked into the room, his face split in half by his smile. Harry disappeared into the kitchen with Zayn while Dev sat next to Louis.

"I'm 5 weeks pregnant with twins!" The Eve gushed and Louis wrapped the boy in a side hug. He knew it, knew that his belly was too big for a single child.

"That's awesome! Now we're in the same boat," Louis tells him closing his laptop and snuggling the boy to his side.

There was a clank in the mailbox and Louis stood up with the help of Dev and grabbed the many envelopes. 2 were for Zayn, 1 for Louis, and 3 for Harry.

The two Eve's went to the kitchen where the two Adam's stopped talking once they entered. Louis passed out the mail and started opening his letter.

To: Louis William Tomlinson (Eve)

It has come to our attention that you are pregnant with twins. We would like to officially congratulate you on your success of your Eve Schooling.

We would like to schedule an appointment for 2 weeks after the birth of your wonderful boys to assess them to determine their status.

With best wishes xoxo

Louis sighed and set the letter down for Harry to read next. The government wanted to see if Louis' boyd were Eve's or Adam's, or one of each. All babies went through it, to see which ones were fertile, and they were both sent off to their schooling at 13.

He wondered why the letter was sent so late but he couldn't do much about it.

To: Harry Edward Styles (Adam)

Congratulations, you're having twin boys! Your monthly allowance has gone up $1,000 per child bringing your monthly allowance to: $6,500.

Break down:

Harry Edward Styles (Adam) - $2,500

Louis William Tomlinson (Eve) - $2,000

Child A - $1,000

Child B - $1,000

At the age of 4, each child's household allowance will be raised by $500 giving you a $7,500 monthly allowance. At the age of 8, household each child's allowance will be raised by $500 giving you a $8,500 monthly allowance.

At the age of 13 when schooling starts, your children's allowance will be taken out of your monthly allowance. They will receive their own allowance of: Adams - $2,500 and Eve's - $2,000 when they graduate. The Eve's allowances will be given to the Adams for home care.

Thank you

Harry put his letter down and picked Louis' up, reading it over.

To: Zayn Javaad Malik (Adam)

You have applied for a half house and you've been accepted please fill out the application attached to be assigned a home.

Rent will be according to household allowance.

Thank you

Zayn passed the letter to Harry who grinned, Happy they were going to be moving. He did love the house they were currently in but it wasn't very family friendly.

"Well, this turned out to be a good day," Harry says leaning to kiss Louis who beamed at the attention.

"What does your letters say?" Louis asked and Harry handed the allowance change letter over, opening the next one.

To: Harry Edward Styles (Adam)

When your Eve is due to give birth he will be admitted into Saint Eve's Delivery Center/NICU due to having a multiple child pregnancy. Please be sure you know how to get there when needed.

Thank you

Harry handed that letter over as well and Louis nodded, alright with the placement of the birth center his babies would be born in.

"What does that one say?" Devereux asked once Zayn put his 2nd letter down.

To: Zayn Javaad Malik (Adam)

Due to the pregnancy of your Eve, he/she will not have to undergo their virginity testing.

Thank you

It was simple and straightforward but something that Zayn really wanted coverage on. He didn't want someone popping up at his door asking to stick their fingers into his Eve.

Harry read his last letter quickly then shoved it into his back pocket. "Nothing special in that one," he jokes and Louis smiles up at him, leaning into his side. They had a lot of good news that day and it was always a good thing.


	23. Epilogue

Life goes on and more girls are born everyday. The T.V. says that it's because of a genetic mutation that's allowing the gender to become available once more, just like it had when it erased females from genetics. Months go by and Louis grows bigger, teeth chewing his lip with every missed call to Niall. The blonde hasn't answered his phone in a long time and the boy was nervous and worried.

Devereux was getting larger and soon the boy had problems standing much like Louis, whining often with the other pregnant boy. Both Zayn and Harry were at their wits end when Louis finally gave birth. They had a plan and it was carefully followed through, they were escorted to the hospital and Louis was set up with a bunch of machines.

The hospital was special, made for difficult pregnancies, births, and children. The boy managed to keep his twin boys in long enough for them to be completely healthy when they were born and the new mother was rolled out in a wheelchair the same day.

Harry cherishes his first born boys and he promises Louis they were going to have a full house of children because those tiny bundles in his arms were now the Adam's life. Devereux gives birth when the twins are crawling and Louis finds a plus sign on a pregnancy test not long later.

With 4 children crying and crawling Louis blimps up with another set of twins and they're boys once more. Devereux struggles for another pregnancy and it's found through many tests that he's incapable of having anymore so Louis offers surrogacy.

Devereux refuses but Zayn accepts and soon after Louis' second set of twins are born the two go and get inseminated for Devereux to have one more child.

Louis' first borns are one 3 there's a knock at the front door of the home and the newly pregnant boy opens it only to drop the glass of water he had in his hand. It shatters against the hardwood floors but Louis pays no mind as he lurches forward and wraps his arms around his best friend.

10 years since he's met Niall and 4 since he last seen him. "Oh my god," Louis pants into the boys neck as he holds tight, minding his few month pregnant belly against Niall's own. "Oh my god," Louis repeats and Niall laughs into his shoulder.

"It's been so long," Niall murmurs into Louis' neck and the boy nods, tears in his eyes from seeing such an old friend. "I only went MIA because girls started dying off," Niall tells Louis who nods, he understands, he remembers seeing that on the T.V.

Many Adams and even some Eve's were getting pissed off by the females that were getting born. So they started killing female babies and even the carriers and makers of said babies to try and stop the spread. It didn't work and now Niall has a polite little girl hanging off of his leg and Liam ringing his phone.

The two take time to catch up and soon Niall leaves, the sun lowering and Louis needing to make dinner for his large family. "You'll visit again?" Louis asks and Niall gives him a nod.

"Looking for a place near here, thinking our kids can play," he answers and Louis grins, waving him goodbye.

Life was slow, humanity was healing, love was strong and family was cherished. Louis, and even the rest of the world, was at peace and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a whole year just for me to update a one page epilogue. I give you full permission to rip me a new one :(
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and reading this last chapter. I am forever sorry I didn't do this book justice. It's been close to 2 years since I started it and it does not seem like it shows time or effort. 
> 
> I love you guys <3


End file.
